Cuando mi mundo dejó de ser gris
by AngelxGnzlz
Summary: La historia de como dos pequeños.. un niño solitario, y una tímida niña se conocieron... Ambos pensaban que estarían solos, pensaron que eran demasiado "distintos" a los demás.. resultaron ser similares.. el inicio de lo que podría ser una amistad que duraría toda la vida.. y algo mucho mas grande. (KakaxSaku)
1. YO Y MI MUNDO GRIS

**CUANDO MI MUNDO DEJÓ DE SER GRIS**

Holaaa! Hola! Hola a todos!.. Que tal les va? Espero que muy bien :) yo aquí a nada de empezar las clases otra vez:c que estrés:c ... Lo bueno es que he encontrado algo para desestresarme y desconectarme del mundo un rato:).. Así que les traigo esta historia.. es mi primer fic:') (y digo primero porque quizás luego de este me ataque la creatividad y les mande otro O/...) Bueno bueno mucha chachara, Esta historia es completamente KakaSaku :) espero que les guste (Y) dejen Reviews porfavooor... recuerden que las criticas tanto buenas como malas nos impulsan a dar lo mejor de nosotros.. sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo la historia,

DECLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto ¡NO! son de mi propiedad, son propiedad del "Mero-mero" Masashi Kishimoto xD (Gracias Dios del anime :') )

La Historia a continuación narrada ¡si! es completamente de mi propiedad O/ *Todos aplauden* Gracias, Gracias, me esforcé mucho :'3

* * *

**1-. YO Y MI MUNDO GRIS**

Era una tormentosa tarde en la gran ciudad de Konoha, las calles se encontraban prácticamente vacías, las personas corrían de un lado a otro buscando un lugar seguro y seco para refugiarse, los conductores se apresuraban a llegar a sus casas sin importarles pasar a toda velocidad por los grandes charcos, empapando aun mas a quien estuviese cerca, a la vez que se oía un repertorio de maldiciones para dichos conductores por parte de los peatones: "¡Gracias imbécil! aun estaba seco allí!"... "¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡PORQUE NO BAJAS DE TU ESTÚPIDO AUTO Y CAMINAS BAJO LA MALDITA TORMENTA?!"... cosillas de esa naturaleza.

Pero mientras todo esto pasaba en el exterior, un pequeño con una peculiar cabellera plateada observaba toda la escena desde la comodidad de su habitación, allí estaba, sentado en el barandal de su ventana, viendo como las gotas se estampaban contra el cristal, sumido dentro de sus pensamientos.

Quien era el? Un pequeño de 10 años, de cabellera plateada, de ojos negros y mirada perezosa y profunda.

Su nombre?... Kakashi Hatake

*TOC TOC*

Se abrió la puerta...

\- ¿Joven kakashi? ¿aun esta en su habitación? no es bueno que pase tanto tiempo encerrado, no ha salido ni a comer, no tiene hambre?

Esa era la ama de llaves, Chiyo... una señora mayor, de piel pálida, su cabello con un tono morado pálido, ojos oscuros y un rostro apacible que irradiaba amabilidad.

Los Hatake era una familia acaudalada y muy exitosa, tanto su madre como su padre eran grandes arquitectos de fama mundial, poseían la firma de arquitectos mas famosa que se podía imaginar.

La madre de Kakashi murió de una terrible enfermedad cuando el era solo un bebé, por lo tanto su padre, Sakumo, tuvo que cargar el negocio familiar por si solo, lo cual siempre lo mantenía ocupado y fuera de casa, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podía volver a casa y estar con su hijo. La señora Chiyo trabajaba en la mansión Hatake incluso antes de el nacimiento de Kakashi, y después de lo de su madre ella prometió cuidar y criar al pequeño Kakashi como si fuese su propio hijo, Kakashi la veía como su abuela, quien siempre lo atendía, cuidaba, regañaba y a la vez complacía en lo que deseara.

\- No tengo hambre abuela Chiyo, solo quiero quedarme aquí y mirar la lluvia. - Tenia la mirada perdida en la ventana, ni siquiera volteó a mirarla.

\- Vamos Kakashi, debes comer algo, puedo prepararte lo que quieras, tu solo dilo. - Le dijo con un tono de preocupación.

\- No hace falta abuela, de verdad no tengo hambre... solo quiero estar aquí en mi habitación...- (su semblante se ensombreció un poco) - abuela Chiyo... ¿Papá no ha llamado?... ¿sabe cuando volverá? -

(Chiyo lo vio con mirada tierna)

\- ¿Eso es lo que te tiene así pequeño Kakashi? - (el pequeño niño asintió despacio agachando la cabeza, si que extrañaba ver a su padre.) *Chiyo suspiro y se acerco hasta él tomándolo por los hombros*

\- Kakashi... se que es difícil para ti, es difícil no ver a tu padre en tanto tiempo, extrañarlo tanto, estar aquí solo todos los días, estoy segura de que él también te extraña muchísimo -

\- Pero al menos debería llamar. - Dijo el pequeño abatido por el hecho de no saber nada de su padre.

\- Kakashi, tu padre tiene un gran peso encima, tiene que encargarse de todos los asuntos de su compañía, prácticamente él solo es quien la mantiene a flote, tiene muchas cosas que hacer, me sorprendería que al menos tuviese tiempo para comer y dormir, y se que para ti no es excusa para no hablar con su hijo, pero se de corazón cuanto te quiere Kakashi... él lo hace por ti, se que piensa en ti a cada instante - (le abrazo por los hombros).. - ¿Porque no invitas a alguno de tus amiguitos del colegio? te vendría bien algo de compañía, para que te distraigas y juegues un rato - le dijo Chiyo sonriendole.

\- ¿Que amigos?... no tengo amigos, todos son tan diferentes a mi.. solo son un montón de ruidosos inmaduros-

Chiyo se entristeció con aquellas palabras del pequeño Kakashi...

Es cierto, Kakashi era un pequeño bastante peculiar, mientras los demás niños corrían, saltaban, gritaban y se reían... el solo se sentaba en el lugar mas apartado, mirando la vida pasando.. o simplemente sacaba alguno de sus libros favoritos de su bolsillo y allí pasaba el día, totalmente ajeno al mundo... para su corta edad demostraba un apego muy grande a la lectura.

Todos lo observaban.. y decían "Que niño tan raro" "Es un aburrido"... simplemente preferían ignorarlo.

\- Algún día encontraras a un buen amigo, pequeño Kakashi, yo se que si.. pero deberías intentar no aislarte tanto.. ¿como se acercaran a ti si te aíslas? - Kakashi se alzó de hombros, realmente no era de su interés andar buscando amigos, mientras tuviese un buen libro en sus manos nada mas importaba

\- *Suspiro* Deberías por lo menos intentarlo pequeño... ya debo ir a limpiar joven Kakashi, y la oferta de cocinarte lo que quieras sigue en pie, tu solo dime - Chiyo le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Hum... bueno... quizás... ¿galletas de chocolate?- sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, si que amaba esas galletas que le preparaba su abuela Chiyo.

\- Jaja, sabia que en cualquier momento me pedirías eso pequeño - se rió mientras le alborotaba un poco el cabello - Esta bien, me pondré a hacerlas de inmediato, cuando estén listas le avisare joven Kakashi- Acaricio la cabeza del pequeño, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Kakashi solo siguió mirando la ventana, la lluvia no paraba de azotar la ciudad, parecía que el cielo nunca se despejaría...

O-O-O-O-O

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad... en una hermosa y acogedora casa, hace unos unos días que se habían mudado... cierta escena se repetía, una muy linda y pequeña niña miraba tristemente por la ventana de su habitación, lucia triste, muy triste, lagrimas pesadas y amargas bajaban por sus mejillas..

Era una bella niña de 8 años, su cabello de un color también peculiar, era de un lindo color rosa, piel blanca, y unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes, que no paraban de llorar...

Su familia era nueva en la ciudad, una pareja de Doctores que llegaron a Konoha para dirigir uno de sus mejores hospitales, y traían consigo a su pequeña hija.

Eran los Haruno... El famoso cirujano Kizashi Haruno, su encantadora esposa Mebuki Haruno... y su pequeña, tímida y adorable hija, Sakura Haruno quien esa mañana había tenido su primer día de clases en la Escuela Primaria de Konoha... pero no salio tan bien como la pequeña Sakura esperaba.

**FLASHBACK**

*Ese mismo día en la mañana*

Era una mañana tranquila y agradable, la brisa mecía suavemente las flores y los arboles, lucia como un día perfecto para salir al patio de recreo, jugar y divertirse... Haría nuevos amigos.

La pequeña Sakura caminaba por el patio, mirando a todos lados con alegría y sonriendole a todo el mundo, los demás le sonreían también.. pero de una forma muy... extraña.. luego de mirarla se agrupaban y murmuraban entre si... para luego echarse a reír.. era obvio lo que pasaba, pero la mente inocente de la adorable Sakura no lo notó...

Decidió acercarse a ellos, decir "Hola! Me llamo Sakura Haruno, soy nueva aquí, ¿puedo jugar con ustedes?"... si, eso diría, estaba tan nerviosa que repasaba sus palabras mentalmente una y otra vez, hacer amigos nunca fue su punto fuerte, era muy tímida para eso.

\- Ehm.. Ho.. Hola- Dijo solamente, muy lejos de todo lo que había ensayado. Ademas de haberlo dicho muy bajito, Por lo tanto nadie la escuchó.

\- Ho.. Holaaa, co... como están chicos?- Una vez mas fue ignorada.

\- Oigaaaaan!- Gritó molesta... pero toda la seguridad con la que gritó se borró al ver como todos la veían como un bicho raro.

\- ¿Estas loca? ¿porque gritas? - Dijo tapándose los oídos, una niña pelirroja que usaba anteojos.

\- Es que.. etto.. n.. no me escuchaban - Dijo la pequeña Sakura muy apenada mientras bajaba la cabeza.

\- ¡Hey miren! es la frentona!- Grito uno chico muy pálido y flacucho que estaba en el fondo

A lo que todos empezaron a reírse

\- Fre.. frentona?- dijo la pequeña viendo como todos se reían y como aumentaba su timidez.

\- No lo habías notado niña? si eso no es una frente.. ¡ES UNA MURALLA! - se mofaba un niño de cabello blanco y grandes anteojos.

Los demás niños no paraban de reír escandalosamente.

\- Ya.. ya basta por favor.. no es.. no es cierto- decía la pequeña Sakura con un nudo en la garganta, y sintiendo como su vista se nublaba por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

\- ¡Miren, no es una muralla!, ¡ES UNA REPRESA! ¡Está por empezar a soltar agua! - Siguió diciendo el pequeño bribón de anteojos que al parecer tenia el nombre de Kabuto... mientras el resto de los niños literalmente lloraban de la risa.

Eso fue lo mas que pudo soportar la pequeña Sakura... se tapó la cara y echo a correr lejos de allí.. mientras todos seguían riéndose, podía escucharlos, morían de risa, a costas de ella.

A donde sea que mirara, podía ver a algún niño tonto riéndose, pero logro ver a lo lejos a uno que no se reía de ella, solo estaba allí sentado, apartado de todos, leyendo un pequeño libro.. no alcanzo a distinguirlo, solo agradeció que al menos él no se burlara como lo hacían los demás niños.

Miro hacia arriba, y pudo ver como el cielo se nublaba de repente... y empezaban a caer gotas del cielo, que se confundían con sus incesantes lagrimas... que gran manera de tener tu primer día.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Ya se había hecho de noche, la pequeña niña encerrada en su habitación no paraba de llorar, ignoró los muchos intentos por parte de sus padres para hacer que saliera de allí, solo quería llorar, solo quería estar sola.. así que se quedo en su habitación, se metió a su cama y se cubrió totalmente con las sabanas.

De repente paso por su mente aquel niño quien fue el único que no estuvo contra ella... quizás porque estaba ocupado con su libro.. pero le agradecía de todas formas por no haber hecho lo mismo que los demás.. quizás el era distinto a los demás.. quizás..

Y así se quedo dormida, llorando, recordando ese horrible día... mientras escuchaba como el cielo lloraba con ella.

O-O-O-O-O

El pequeño Kakashi aun seguía en aquella ventana, estaba leyendo uno de sus libros, a su lado descansaba un plato con migajas y algunas galletas a medio comer... Intentaba leer tranquilamente, pero sus pensamientos lo interrumpían.

\- hum.. Quizás la abuela Chiyo tiene razón... supongo que necesito amigos.. mi único amigo siempre fue papá.. y ahora casi nunca puedo verlo.. y lo entiendo.. no lo culpo -

De repente le vino a la mente la imagen de una pequeña niña que vio esa mañana en la escuela... el leía tranquilamente su libro... o al menos con la poca tranquilidad que las molestas risas y gritos de aquellos niños le permitían.. apartó un poco la vista de su libro... la vio correr.. la vio alejarse de ese montón de fastidiosos.. ella parecía ser distinta... quizás tan distinta como el... hasta su cabello era distinto... como el...

\- "Lindo color rosa" - Pensó mientras sonreía casi invisiblemente.

Ya estaba cansado de pensar, hasta sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto leer, termino de disfrutar de las ultimas galletas de su abuela Chiyo, se puso el pijama y se metió entre las sabanas... y así fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

\- Tal vez... tan distinta... como yo... -

Y así cayo completamente dormido... escuchando aquellas gotas de lluvia golpear su ventana.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

* * *

HOLA HOLA HOLAAAA LECTORES! :D POR FIIIIIN!... Termine el primer cap de esta historia :) mas que todo quería que vieran la personalidad de nuestros protagonistas... parece ser que ambos están solos en la vida:c ... Sakura recuerda a aquel niño que se mantuvo ajeno a los demás mocosos... Kakashi recuerda a esa niña que corría para alejarse de esos fastidiosos y ruidosos niños... quizás solo necesiten un empujoncito para conocerse:) pero eso ya sera en el próximo Cap.. espero subirlo pronto!:D.. Déjenme Reviews porfa! :') Díganme que les parece la historia hasta ahora.. esta bien? esta mal? hay algo que deba corregir? lo que sea.. para saludar.. solo díganme algo jajaja:c me seria de muchísima ayuda... Bueno sin nada mas que decir, me despido:) Gracias por leer!.. y nos vemos en el próximo Cap... HASTA LUEGO!

-Angel Gnzlz-


	2. DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA

**CUANDO MI MUNDO DEJÓ DE SER GRIS**

Holaaaa! Como estan todos?... espero que muy bien:).. bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.. personalmente me pareció muy lindo:').. ademas de que me quedo mucho mas largo que el anterior jeje :D... me entro un ataque de inspiracion:P.. Recuerden dejar sus reviews, diganme que les parece.. si les gusta.. si no.. si tienen alguna duda, inquietud, o molestia.. lo que sea.. yo hare lo posible para complacerlos a todos:)... sin nada mas que decir.. ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAP!:D

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto ¡NO! son de mi propiedad, son propiedad del "Mero-mero" Masashi Kishimoto xD (Gracias Dios del anime :') )**

**La Historia a continuación narrada ¡si! es completamente de mi propiedad O/ *Todos aplauden* Gracias, Gracias, me esforcé mucho :'3**

* * *

**2.- DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA...**

El sol iluminaba nuevamente las calles de Konoha, dejando ver todo lo que la fuerte lluvia de la noche anterior había arrastrado, ramas rotas de algunos arboles, hojas de arbustos, cajas de cartón, bolsas de plástico y una gran variedad de basura, no había sido cualquier lluvia... había sido una fuerte tormenta, que por suerte para todos ya había cesado.

Las personas salían de sus casa a empezar su rutina del día a día, subían a sus autos, esperaban el bus, caminaban por las aun mojadas calles de Konoha, mientras algunos buenos ciudadanos se dedicaban a recoger los escombros de aquella tormenta... si, la tormenta había acabado... era hora de volver a empezar.

O-O-O-O-O

Mientras tanto, una pequeña niña de cabello rosa se revolvía entre sus sabanas, el sol entraba por su ventana con mucha energía, avisándole que ya era un nuevo día.

Abrió aquellos profundos ojos color verde jade, aun cubierta por sus sabanas, sus ojos le ardían, no por cansancio, había dormido el tiempo suficiente... todo ese ardor e incomodidad se lo debía a todo lo que la noche anterior había llorado, recordó ese pésimo día... esos estúpidos niños... ella solo quería hacer al menos un nuevo amigo.. pero ya lo tenia claro, no quería tener nada que ver con ese paquete de mocosos, si tenia que quedarse sola pues lo haría... pero no quería formar parte de ese montón de tontos que humillaban a alguien solo para reírse por un rato.

Su padre, Kizashi, abrió la puerta...

\- ¿Hija?... ¿ya estas despierta? - Preguntó con voz suave.

Sakura solo se revolvió un poco entre las sabanas, lo que a Kizashi le causó ternura y se acerco a un lado de la cama.

\- Vamos mi pequeña Sakura, ya debes levantarte, debes ir a tomar el desayuno para luego ir a la escuela. - Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija por encima de las sabanas.

\- No quiero ir papá... - Dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Como que no sakura?... vamos, es a penas tu segundo día - Le dijo preocupado.

El señor Kizashi era un sujeto bastante tranquilo, cordial y comprensivo... en cambio su querida esposa Mebuki, no tanto, ella podía ser agradable... pero en esta situación hubiese sacado a Sakura de su cama de un buen tirón al escucharla decir que no quería ir a la escuela, y le daría un sermón sobre lo importante que es asistir.

\- Si... es mi segundo día.. pero ya viste como fue el primero papá -

Kizashi recordó aquel rostro triste de su pequeña hija cuando fue a recogerla a la escuela, ella le contó entre lagrimas lo que habían echo aquellos niñatos... luego no quiso hablar mas... solo se dedico a dejar sus lagrimas caer... recordó como al llegar a casa solo comió unos cuantos bocados de la rica comida que había preparado Mebuki.. y luego solo corrió a su habitación y se encerró allí por el resto del día... Mientras el y su esposa tocaban a su puerta para poder consolarla, pero ella decidió no abrirles.. tan mal se sentía la pobre niña.

\- Hija, yo se que es difícil, lo entiendo, se que esos niños te hicieron sentir muy mal, pero no deberías prestarles atención, no les des el poder de hacerte sentir mal, solo ignóralos... ademas hija, recuerda que... después de la tormenta... - hizo una pausa.

\- ¿Llega la calma? - Dijo la pequeña asomando su cabeza fuera de las sabanas.

\- Jaja ¡Exacto!... Que lista eres mi pequeña - Le dijo acariciando su cabellera rosa. A lo que la niña no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Tienes razón papá... quizás hoy podría ser un mejor día... y me apartare de esos niños tontos - Dijo decidida la pequeña mientras se incorporaba.

\- Esa es mi niña, ademas, yo pienso que tienes la frentecita mas hermosa que existe - y besó su pequeña frente.

Sakura sonrió mucho mas y soltó unas pequeñas risas frente aquella acción de su padre.

\- Gracias papá - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Tranquila mi pequeña, todo te va a salir bien hoy, quizás hasta conozcas a un buen amigo de verdad... ahora andando pequeña, se te hace tarde, debes desayunar o si no tu madre te andará sermoneando por el resto del día - Le dijo Kizashi bromeando mientras la abrazaba.

Luego Kizashi se levantó y salio de la habitación.

Su padre tenia razón... ayer fue la tormenta... quizás hoy vendría la calma

Se levanto con un toque de esperanza en su mirada... salió corriendo de su habitación para desayunar y luego prepararse e ir a la escuela.

\- "_Hoy vendrá la calma..._" - Pensó esperanzada.

O-O-O-O-O

Al otro lado de la ciudad... un jovencito de cabello plateado aun dormía pacíficamente... solo se podía observar su cabello todo desordenado saliendo de las sabanas... para el aun no era el momento de despertar... a pesar de los muchos intentos fallidos de la señora Chiyo por hacer que se levantara... ese niño si que solía ser testarudo cuando se trataba de dormir.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios!... ¡YA DESPIERTE JOVEN KAKASHI!... El desayuno esta servido hace casi media hora, ¡tiene que ir a la escuela!- Decía la pobre señora Chiyo agitada mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo del pequeño niño que se negaba a salir de su cama.

\- Hum... 5 minutos mas... o tal vez 10... - Dijo con mucha pereza el niño.

\- ¡NI 10, NI 5, NI 1 MINUTO!... ¡LEVÁNTESE AHORA JOVENCITO! - Dijo Chiyo ya bastante exasperada con la actitud perezosa del pequeño.

\- Esta bien, esta bieeen... ya no me grite abuela... ademas con tanto grito es imposible dormir - Le dijo mientras asomaba sus ojos negros por el borde de la sabana.

\- Uysh! ya no se que hacer con usted joven Kakashi... de verdad que a veces me saca de mis casillas... - Dijo la alterada señora Chiyo mientras se levantaba y salia de la habitación del pequeño oso que recién terminaba de hibernar.

A kakashi si que le causaba gracia hacer que su abuela Chiyo hiciera aquellos berrinches.

Se levantó pesadamente de su cama, se alborotó un poco mas el cabello, tomo una toalla y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha.

Luego bajó y comió el delicioso desayuno de la abuela Chiyo.

Ademas de asegurarse de guardar en su pequeña mochila un pequeño regalo que su abuela le había hecho, se había tomado la molestia de guardarle algunas de sus galletas de chocolate.. esas que Kakashi tanto amaba.

\- ¡Recuerde compartir joven Kakashi! ¡Tal vez le ayude a encontrar amigos!- Le dijo la abuela Chiyo mientras Kakashi salia por la puerta de entrada.

\- ¡De verdad no creo que pueda compartir algo tan delicioso! - Le respondió Kakashi haciéndole una mueca mientras salia.

\- Jaja... ese pequeño si que es un asunto serio - Se rió la abuela Chiyo al ver aquella actitud divertida del pequeño Hatake.

Kakashi subió al auto del chofer personal de la familia y partió rumbo a la escuela.

Recordó aquellas deliciosas galletas de su abuela... y automáticamente después recordó a una pequeña Pelirosa que vio el día anterior.. aquella que se alejaba de los revoltosos... aquella que parecía ser distinta a los demás... como el..

\- "_Tal vez lo haga..._ "- Pensó el pequeño niño mientras observaba las calles mojadas a través de la ventanilla del auto.

O-O-O-O-O

El día había transcurrido tranquilamente, todos salían al patio de recreo, corriendo como animales buscando algo de libertad... La pequeña Sakura no quería participar en esa estampida de niños que morían por salir a jugar... así que espero a que todos avanzaran primero, mientras ella caminaba tranquilamente detrás de todos... entonces lo vio.

Uno de los niños hacia lo mismo que ella... iba caminando tranquilamente por detrás de la multitud.. leyendo un pequeño libro... ¿no seria aquel niño que logro ver mientras corría para alejarse de los que la molestaban el día anterior?... aquel quien fue el único que no se burló de ella.. tenia que ser el.. pese a que no lo había detallado bien... ¿Que otro niño tenia ese extraño gusto por la lectura?.. cualquier otro niño solo se dedicaría a correr como loco por ahí.. él no.. el parecía ser distinto.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que en un momento lo perdió de vista.

\- Rayos... - Dijo un poco decepcionada.

\- Bueno... ya lo encontrare luego -

La pequeña Sakura siguió recorriendo el patio de recreo, buscando un cómodo y agradable lugar para sentarse... lejos de cualquier tonto que intentara molestarla.

Por fin encontró un muy buen lugar para sentarse, debajo de un gran árbol, tenia mucha sombra y la brisa era refrescante.

\- Que montón de locos - Dijo en voz baja mientras observaba a todos los niños que jugaban, corrían y gritaban como tal... como locos.

Inconscientemente estaba buscando a aquel niño... al niño peligris que no paraba de leer... pero no lo veía por ningún lado

\- "Quizás estará escondido en algún lado... supongo que hoy no sera el día" - Pensó algo desanimada la pequeña pelirosa de ojos color jade.

Siguió observando al resto de los niños... logro ver a un rubio escandaloso que se enfrentaba en una lucha de vencidas con un chico apático y pálido de cabello negro... a la vez que una niña Rubia y otra de cabello azulado les hacían porras a ambos.

junto a ellos, un niño de cabello negro y cola de caballo en puntas con expresión aburrida y un niño gordito de cabello castaño que comía de una bolsa de papitas observaban la contienda del rubio escandaloso y el moreno apático... pero faltaba algo... no veía a los niños molestos de el día anterior.. ¿donde se habían metido?...

y de repente...

\- Vaya vaya vaya... miren quien esta aquí... es la muralla con patas... en serio, ¿no te duele el cuello por tener que cargar esa frentesota todo el día? - Exclamo aquel niño de cabello blanco y anteojos mientras su compañera pelirroja, un flacucho super pálido de cabello largo y otro de cabello naranja y en puntas se reían ruidosamente.

\- Ya déjenme en paz... ¿quieren? - intentó evadirlos la pelirosa, pero sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿que vas a hacer niña? ¿Vas a llorar como ayer? ¿Liberarás la represa? - Le dijo el flacucho pálido tratando de herirla.

Sakura empezaba a ceder al juego de los niños... sentía como cada una de sus bromas la herían mas y mas... estaba por ponerse de pie y alejarse de allí, cuando de repente...

\- Rayos... ¿me pueden dejar leer en paz alguna vez? - Se escucho la voz de un niño... y todos miraron hacia arriba, en una de las ramas del gran árbol... estaba aquel niño peligris.

Bajo rápidamente del árbol y se puso de pie interponiéndose entre los molestos niños y la pequeña Sakura que yacía sentada en el pie del árbol.

\- Miren!, pero si es el aburrido de Kakashi - Dijo el niño de cabello anaranjado - ¿A caso vienes a defender a la frentona?-

Sakura se sintió muy apenada al oír aquello, abrazo sus piernas y escondió el rostro en sus rodillas.

\- De hecho solo estaba leyendo tranquilamente.. o intentándolo.. porque como siempre sus ridículas risas y gritos no me dejan hacerlo en paz... y ahora que lo mencionas.. ¿porque se meten con ella? ¿a caso les ha hecho algo malo? - Habló Kakashi bastante molesto.

\- Vamos Kakashi... ¿que no lo ves? ¡esa frente es un crimen contra la naturaleza! - y todos empezaron a reír de nuevo.

Sakura sintió como sus ojos se nublaban, igual que el día anterior... estaba preparada para correr.. pero lo escuchó hablar de nuevo

\- Y ustedes son un crimen contra la sociedad... Kabuto: eres un antisocial, Karin: Eres una arrastrada, Jügo: Eres un busca-pleitos... y Orochimaru: Bueno... tu eres medio raro... a ella no le veo nada de malo.. es solo una niña que recién llegó aquí tratando de hacer amigos.. y ustedes la maltratan de esta manera... eso dice mas cosas malas de ustedes que de ella... me enferman de verdad. - Todos lo miraron claramente ofendidos.

Pero Sakura... alzo la mirada para observarlo... el estaba allí frente a ella... da espaldas, dando la cara y enfrentando a esos tontos... por ella... seco con sus manos algunas pequeñas lagrimas que empezaban a salir.

\- ¿Y que me dices tu Kakashi? eres un aburrido, un bicho raro, solo vas y te sientas a leer solo en una esquina mientras todos se divierten. - Trato de defenderse un muy ofendido Kabuto mientras los demás solo lo miraban enojados y totalmente de acuerdo con lo que decía.

\- Pues prefiero ser un aburrido, y un bicho raro que ama leer.. antes que ser un antisocial, busca-pleitos como ustedes - respondió secamente, mientras se daba la vuelta y ayudaba a levantarse a la pequeña Sakura.

\- Ven niña, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí - Le dijo Kakashi mientras la tomada del brazo y empezaba a caminar lejos de allí.

Sakura solo lo miraba, él estaba allí, caminando frente a ella, tirando de su brazo, luego de haberla defendido, apartándola de esos tontos.. él la había salvado.

y mientras caminaban hacia un lugar tranquilo, los demás niños los miraban, gritaban y coreaban cosas como "¡KAKASHI TIENE NOVIA! ¡KAKASHI TIENE NOVIA! ¡KAKASHI TIENE NOVIA!"... lo cual hizo sonrojar muy notoriamente a la pequeña Sakura... ella no lo notó porque bajó la cara avergonzada.. pero Kakashi tampoco había podido evitar aquel leve sonrojo.

Kakashi la condujo a un banquillo que estaba un una de las esquinas del patio de recreo, y ambos se sentaron.

\- Oye... hum... estas ...¿estas bien?- preguntó kakashi sin mirarla... aun estaba algo apenado por lo que todos los niños coreaban.

Sakura solo asintió levemente.

\- Esos niños si que son muy molestos, en realidad prácticamente todos aquí lo son... no deberían andar maltratando a los demás de esa manera.. no esta nada bien. - dijo Kakashi ahora mas serio y molesto por la actitud de los niños abusivos que había tenido que enfrentar momentos antes

Sakura solo se quedo en silencio mientras miraba con dirección al suelo.

\- Bueno... pero ya no hay porque preocuparse por eso - Trato de restarle importancia a lo sucedido... - hum... oye.. ¿Como te llamas?- preguntó el pequeño tratando de animarla un poco haciéndola hablar.

Sakura se quedo en silencio un momento, y luego respondió.

\- Me... Me llamo S-Sakura... Sakura H-Haruno - Respondió como pudo, algo nerviosa... es cierto que conocer personas nuevas nunca fue su punto fuerte.. pero todos los acontecimientos recientes hacían que su nerviosismo aumentar mucho mas.

\- Pues... es un placer conocerte Sakura - Respondió el pequeño Kakashi mientras le sonreía levemente... - Quizás ya te diste cuenta de mi nombre.. pero igual me presentaré... Soy Kakashi.. Kakashi Hatake -

Sakura hizo silencio por unos segundos..

\- G-Gracias- Soltó de repente.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿porque? no creo que sea necesario que me agradezcas solo por presentarme- le dijo Kakashi un poco confundido y a la vez con un toque de humor.

\- Nooo!... no es por eso... es por... por ayudarme - Sakura bajo la cabeza apenada... -Gracias por... por no ser como ellos... por... por ser... distinto-

Al oír aquello Kakashi se sorprendió y se apeno un poco.. no supo que responder.

Ambos pasaron varios minutos en silencio.. Hasta que Kakashi habló nuevamente.

\- Oye... hum... ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto rápidamente.

\- ¿Hambre? - Preguntó Sakura confundida.

\- Si.. lo digo porque... ehm.. bueno, verás... mi abuela Chiyo prepara unas galletas de chocolate muy deliciosas - Decía el pequeño kakashi mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita - y... bueno yo pensé que tal vez... yo podría.. compartirlas contigo.. si quieres, claro. - Concluyo recordando aquel consejo de su abuela Chiyo: "**_\- ¡Recuerde compartir joven Kakashi! ¡Tal vez le ayude a encontrar amigos!-_**"

\- De... ¿De chocolate?- pregunto la tímida Sakura.

\- Pues si, y son riquísimas, yo personalmente amo las galletas de chocolate.. y mas si son de mi abuela Chiyo.. ella prepara las mejores galletas del mundo.. ¿que me dices tu? ¿a ti te gustan las galletas de chocolate?- continuó Kakashi mientras arqueaba su ojo derecho, su ojo izquierdo no se distinguía porque su cabello caía sobre el.

Este gesto le pareció muy lindo a la pequeña Sakura, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco

\- Pues.. s-si.. me gusta el chocolate - Le dijo mientras volteaba a mirar el suelo.

\- Pues no se diga mas.. aquí tienes Sakura- Tomo la mano de la pequeña y coloco en ella una de las tan deliciosas galletas.

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas ardían un poco por el contacto de la mano de Kakashi... tomo la galleta con ambas manos y le dio una pequeña mordida... luego sus ojos color jade se iluminaron -Pero... ¡PERO QUE DELICIA!- Exclamó muy emocionada mientras se comía el resto de la deliciosa galleta.

A Kakashi le pareció muy lindo la manera en que la pequeña Sakura sonreía y disfrutaba aquella galleta.

\- Pues me alegro de que te gusten tanto... porque tengo una caja llena de ellas... y pienso compartirlas todas contigo Sakura - Le dijo Kakashi sonriendo una vez mas.

\- ¿Compartirlas todas? ¿Conmigo?.. pero... pero son tus galletas.. no estaría bien.. ¿porque lo harías?- pregunto Sakura un poco apenada.. sentiría que se estaba aprovechando del pequeño Kakashi.

\- ¿Porque no compartirlas contigo?... yo no le veo problema... ademas.. eso hacen los amigos.. ¿no? - Dijo Kakashi arqueando su ojito.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente... la pequeña Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de oír... ¿Era su amigo?... lo había logrado... había encontrado un amigo después de todo... él... el niño que se sentaba en una esquina apartado del mundo mientras leía su pequeño libro... él.. resulto ser su primer amigo y sentía.. que tal vez llegaría a ser el mas grande.

\- ¡Si!- Exclamó una muy feliz Sakura - ¡Eso Hacen los amigos!- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Pues de ahora en adelante mis galletas son tus galletas Sakura - le dijo el pequeño Kakashi extendiéndole otra galleta.

\- Gracias!- Le dijo Sakura mientras tomaba aquella galleta y le sonreía.

Ambos tomaron su galleta y la mordieron al mismo tiempo... luego voltearon a mirarse.. ella le regaló una linda sonrisa.. y él arqueó su ojito.

Ambos eran felices.. habían encontrado lo que tanto buscaban.

Kakashi encontró a esa persona que lo salvaría de su solitario mundo, esa persona distinta a los demás... que de alguna forma era parecido a él.

Sakura encontró a ese amigo que tanto anhelaba... ese amigo que nunca se burlaría de ella ni la lastimaría... ese amigo que desde aquel día juró cuidar... así como el lo había hecho con ella.

Y así pasaron los días y los años... Kakashi prometió cuidar y proteger a su pequeña amiga pelirosa... sería el encargado de ponerle un alto a todo aquel que quisiera molestarla.

La pequeña Sakura juró que siempre estaría junto a su pequeño amigo peligris, siempre haría lo imposible para robarle la mayor cantidad de sonrisas posible.

Ambos cumplieron sus promesas, al menos por un tiempo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

* * *

Y YA ESTAAA! :D que les pareció?... ¿Les gustó?:D ¿no les gustó?:( ¿La amaron?:D ¿la odiaron?:( ¿No pueden vivir sin esta historia?*-* ¿Les arruine la vida con esta historia?x_x... Diganmeeee! D: jajaja..

Ese Kakashi es todo un pequeño héroe ¿no creen?:').. se enfrento a esos tontos para defender a la pequeña Sakura :')... y ¿que me dicen del tierno gesto con las galletas?:')... me parecio realmente muy bonita esa idea... eeeeeen fin.. Recuerden dejarme sus reviews.. si quieren darme ideas o consejos o regaños o lo que sea jaja:)... muero por saber su opinión:D... ya tengo muchas ideas par el siguiente cap.. de hecho hoy mismo empezare a escribirlo:D... y probablemente lo tenga listo mañana:DDDD... bueno, antes de irme quería dar unos agradecimientos especiales:

Primero para la persona que me dio mi primer review:

_**LEXIA HATAKE BIERSACK WAY:**_ De verdad muchísimas gracias Lexia... gracias por tus observaciones y consejos, hice lo posible por aplicarlos bien:)... gracias por mostrar tu apoyo a esta historia.. me das ánimos para seguir escribiendo.. intentare hacerlo cada vez mejor:)... ¡UN ABRAZOTE GIGANTEZCO LEXIA \O/!

yyyy... también a quienes me dieron mis primeros Fav y Follow:

_**LEXIA HATAKE BIERSACK WAY**_ (Estas en todos lados Lexia:O jajaja)

_**Guadalupedigimon.**_

Bueno, sin nada mas que decir.. HASTA LUEGO! ¡SE ME CUIDAN TODOS!:DDD

-Angel Gnzlz-


	3. VOLVERÉ, LO PROMETO

**CUANDO MI MUNDO DEJÓ DE SER GRIS**

HOOOOOLA! una vez mas los saludo queridos lectores:) ¿que creen? les traigo el capitulo numero 3 :D... en serio me encantó como me quedó, me pareció muy emotivo:') pero bueno, Júzguenlo ustedes:) espero que les guste(Y).. Recuerden dejar sus reviews:D, quiero que me den su opinion y me digan que les gusta y que no les gusta, asi puedo adaptarme a los gustos de mis queridos lectores... recuerden que yo escribo para ustedes:')... sin mas que agregar... ¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto ¡NO! son de mi propiedad, son propiedad del "Mero-mero" Masashi Kishimoto xD (Gracias Dios del anime :') )**

**La Historia a continuación narrada ¡si! es completamente de mi propiedad O/ *Todos aplauden* Gracias, Gracias, me esforcé mucho :'3**

* * *

**3.- VOLVERÉ... LO PROMETO.**

Era una brillante mañana, el sol irradiaba su brillante luz en cada rincón de la Ciudad de Kumo, se podía escuchar el molesto ruido de todos los autos pasando frente a su departamento, las bocinas, las sirenas, el murmullo de las personas... Todo era tan... tan... excesivamente molesto, las desventajas de vivir en una enorme ciudad.

Él no tenia ánimos para nada, no quería levantarse, no quería comer, no quería ni siquiera respirar, pero lo hacia por inercia.

Estaba impaciente... estaba harto de esperar...

justo en un mes se cumplirían 6 años.

Solo un mes mas... no parecía mucho tiempo... pero ya estaba cansado, necesitaba volver a verla.

**FLASHBACK**

_*6 años y dos días atrás*_

Era una mañana tranquila.

Ahí estaba él, el pequeño Kakashi Hatake, se encontraba recostado en su cómoda cama, leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos... giró la cabeza a un costado y la vio.

Aquella fotografía, junto a su lampara de lectura en la mesita de noche... esa fotografía que fue tomada varios meses atrás en el día de su cumpleaños numero 11.

En la foto se podía observar a un Kakashi sonrojado arqueando su ojito visible, mientras la pequeña y linda Sakura lo abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello y sonreía como nunca antes.

Amaba aquella hermosa fotografía... Le recordaba lo feliz que era con su pequeña amiga, lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que disfrutaba estando a su lado, no importa si no hablaban, muchas veces el solo se sentaba a leer mientras ella se sentaba a su lado a espiar lo que el estuviese leyendo, aunque no entendiese de que se trataba aquel libro, le hacia feliz el simple hecho de tenerla a un lado... al igual que a ella.

Ya había pasado un año y varios días desde aquella mañana en la que compartieron aquellas galletas, aquel día en el que encontró a su primera, única y mas grande amiga.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina de la Mansión Hatake... La abuela Chiyo atendía una llamada telefónica.

\- ¿Es en serio?... ¿Hoy?... ¡ES MARAVILLOSO!... Se que el pequeño Kakashi estará muy muy muy contento... y ¿a que hora llegará?... Ok... Entonces prepararé todo para cuando llegue... Esta bien, será una sorpresa entonces, el joven Kakashi no lo sabrá...- De repente aparece Kakashi buscando un vaso de agua y observó a su abuela Chiyo de espaldas hablando por el teléfono... - todos aquí lo extrañamos... está bien, cuando esté por llegar avíseme... Adiós, cuídese - La señora Chiyo colgó el teléfono.

\- Hum... Abuela, ¿Con quien hablabas?- La señora Chiyo casi cae de espaldas al oír la voz del pequeño Kakashi.

Con cara de haber vivido el susto de su vida, respondió como pudo - ¡Joven Kakashi!... ahh... pues... ehm... era... ¡era el plomero! El lavamanos de uno de los baños no funciona bien y pues le decía al plomero que viniera a revisarlo. - La mentira era tan obvia...

\- Hum... claro... Así que ¿Extrañas al plomero abuela?- Respondió Kakashi levantando la ceja. La abuela Chiyo tramaba algo.

\- Ehhmm.. bueno es un señor muy agradable, y siempre hace un excelente trabajo, ademas, en serio me gustaría que reparase rápido el lavamanos - Mintió de manera un poco mas convincente.

\- Ahm... Bueno, lo que usted diga abuela - A Kakashi le pareció extraño todo aquello, pero quería volver cuanto antes a terminar su lectura, así que prefirió dar pon concluido el asunto del "Plomero".

Pero antes de volver a su habitación le hizo una petición a su abuela.

\- Oiga Abuela Chiyo. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?... verá, invité a Sakura a venir mañana, y quería saber si podría preparar algunas de sus galletas de chocolate para nosotros - Le pidió Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Pues Claro que si joven Kakashi!... ¡vaya!, veo que has vuelto a esa niña una adicta a las galletas de chocolate - Bromeó la señora.

\- Bueno, es su culpa abuela Chiyo, fue usted quien me aconsejó compartir - Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a su habitación.

La señora Chiyo solo se echó a reír, amaba ese ocasional sentido del humor del pequeño Kakashi.

O-O-O-O-O

En otro lugar, en la habitación de una pequeña niña que hace poco había cumplido 9 años, se encontraba la tierna Sakura Haruno, que en ese momento se dedicaba a peinar su rosado cabello mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Observaba aquella foto de su cumpleaños, similar a la que ella misma le había obsequiado a cierto niño peligris.

Se podía observar a la niña pelirosa mostrando la lengua y guiñando el ojo, y detrás estaba aquel niño peligris que era visiblemente mas alto que ella, el sonreía con su típico ojito feliz mientras le colocaba a la niña unas "orejitas de conejo" con los dedos.

Recordó lo mucho que se divirtieron juntos ese día, se rieron hasta mas no poder, y comieron galletas y dulces hasta casi reventar.

Adoraba a ese niño, al perezoso que pasaba el 99% de su tiempo leyendo, al niño de cabello plateado y desordenado, aquel con la mirada somnolienta... aquel que la hacia infinitamente feliz con solo verlo sonreír... su amigo, su protector, quien siempre estaba allí cuando no podía defenderse sola, aquel que buscaba las mil maneras de levantarle el animo.. ese niño que quería en su vida por siempre... así sería.. seria su amigo para toda la vida.

Recordó que al día siguiente iría a verlo, pasarían el día juntos, se reirían muchísimo, jugarían, lo acompañaría en su lectura casi incomprensible para ella (lo cual no le importaba en lo mas mínimo), hablarían y hablarían de cualquier cosa que les pasara por la mente, con solo verle era suficiente para hacerla sonreír.

Una idea pasó por su mente, ¿Porque no hacerle un regalo? ¡SI! Eso sería perfecto, un regalo que fuese un símbolo de su amistad, abrió uno de los cajones de su armario, sacó un montón de materiales diversos, y se puso manos a la obra.

O-O-O-O-O

Kakashi se encontraba en su habitación concluyendo su lectura, ya estaba bien entrada la tarde, faltaban solo unas horas para que anocheciera.

De repente oyó como su abuela Chiyo lo llamaba a gritos - ¡JOVEN KAKASHI, BAJE RÁPIDO, LE TENGO UNA SORPRESA! -

\- Rayos... ahora que me falta tan poco para terminar el libro, bueno, quizás sea un plato de galletas, iré y regresaré rápido para terminar. - Pensó cansadamente el pequeño mientras se ponía de pie.

Bajó las escaleras, buscó en la cocina y no la encontró

\- ¿Donde está abuela Chiyo? ¿Va a darme mas galletas? - Preguntó algo confundido al no encontrar a su abuela.

\- ¡Venga a la puerta de entrada Joven Kakashi!- Se oyó la voz de la señora Chiyo.

\- hum... ¿A caso me dará las galletas en la entrada?... que extraño - Pensó intrigado.

Camino hacia la puerta de entrada y allí encontró a su abuela muy sonriente.

\- ¡Apresúrese Joven Kakashi, venga! - Exclamo mientras le hacia gestos con las manos para que se diera prisa.

\- Hum... no veo el plato de galletas abuela - Dijo con mirada confundida.

\- ¡YA DEJE DE PENSAR EN GALLETAS PEQUEÑO KAKASHI!... venga rápido, párese aquí frente la puerta de entrada - Le dijo algo exasperada señalandole el lugar donde quería que el pequeño se parara.

El niño peligris solo se encogió de hombros y siguió las instrucciones de la señora Chiyo.

Se quedo mirando la puerta de entrada por unos segundos, no entendía que estaba pasando, ¿porque tanta emoción? ¿Que tenia de especial la puerta? era solo una puerta, que ridículo...

y allí fue.. cuando la manilla de la puerta empezó a girar, se fue abriendo poco a poco...

Vio una larga y alborotada melena plateada que empezaba a asomarse por la dichosa puerta... sus ojos se abrieron hasta mas no poder.

No podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo, ese cabello, esos ojos, era él... simplemente no podía creerlo, hasta que escuchó aquella voz.

\- ¿Hijo?... ¿Mi pequeño? - Dijo aquel hombre mientras sentía que su voz se quebraba.

\- Pa... ¿Papá?... ¡PAPÁ ERES TU! - El pequeño niño emocionado salió disparado a abrazar a su querido padre.

El niño pego un brinco y aquel hombre de cabellera larga lo atrapó entre sus brazos, levantándolo y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, lo había extrañado como nadie podía imaginar.

\- Papá... te extrañé tanto- Decía el pequeño niño que dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

\- Hijo mio... mi pequeño Kakashi, no sabes las ganas que tenia de volver a verte, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un segundo, desde el día en que tuve que partir no había otra cosa en mi cabeza que no fuese el día en que pudiese volver a verte... pero ya estoy aquí, todo esta bien, ahora me asegurare de estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible hijo mio - Dijo Sakumo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su pequeño hijo

\- No te vayas otra vez papá... ya no mas - Dijo un emocionado Kakashi.

\- Esta vez estaré contigo siempre Kakashi... me asegurare de verte crecer cada día, de apoyarte y aconsejarte a la mas mínima oportunidad lamento haberme perdido tu cumpleaños... pero no pienso perderme ni uno mas, lamento cada día que estuve lejos - Si que estaba arrepentido de haberse alejado por tanto tiempo de su pequeño hijo... ahora haría lo que fuese para tenerlo a su lado.

Luego del muy emotivo encuentro Padre - Hijo, ya había anochecido, el Señor Sakumo termino de acomodar un montón de cosas que había traído consigo, ademas de desempacar toda su ropa.

Luego de haber hecho todo eso decidió ir a ver a su pequeño hijo a su habitación.

\- Toc toc! ¿Puedo pasar?- Dijo el señor Sakumo sonriendo mientras se asomaba por la puerta que estaba abierta.

\- Papá!... ven pasa- Le respondió alegremente su pequeño hijo que se encontraba en medio de su lectura.

\- Que bueno que aun te guste la lectura hijo, eres un niño muy listo... He venido a hablarte de algo, y a darte un regalo que te he traído - Dijo Skumo mientras sacaba una bolsa de regalos que traía oculta detrás de su espalda.

\- ¡A ver, a ver!- Dijo emocionado el pequeño Kakashi mientras abría la bolsa.

El señor Sakumo le había comprado a su hijo un montón de libros, todos de temas variados, novelas de misterio, filosofía, biografías de figuras históricas... era increíble como a un niño tan pequeño le gustasen ese tipo de cosas, ese niño era especial.

\- ¿Que dices hijo? ¿Te gustan? - Le dijo Sakumo expectante de la reacción de su hijo.

\- ¡Me encantan papá! ¡Muero por leerlos todos!- Dijo un sonriente Kakashi.

\- Me alegro muchísimo hijo - Le dijo mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza, alborotando aun mas su cabellera plateada.

\- Y... ¿de que querías hablarme papá?- Preguntó el pequeño lleno de curiosidad.

\- Bueno hijo, quería darte una noticia, espero que te agrade... ¿Que dirías si te dijera que te llevaré conmigo a mi próximo viaje? - Preguntó el Señor Sakumo con emoción en su mirada.

\- ¡QUE GENIAL PAPÁ! - Dijo el pequeño gritando de emoción... pero algo le hizo cambiar su semblante. -Hum... pero papá, ¿cuando partiremos? y mas importante aun, ¿Cuando regresaremos? - Preguntó Kakashi... Algo le preocupaba en todo eso.

\- Bueno hijo, ese es el asunto... verás, la compañía tiene un importante proyecto, es sobre el diseño de varias zonas urbanísticas en la ciudad de Kumo, y va a llevar un poco de tiempo concluirlo, se supone que yo debo estar allí supervisando todo el proyecto desde el comienzo hasta el final. - Trato de explicarlo de una manera que sonara razonable para su pequeño hijo.

\- Ok ok papá.. pero ¿Cuando nos vamos? y ¿cuando volveremos?- Kakashi se veía bastante preocupado, no se veía venir nada bueno.

\- Bueno Hijo, Partiremos en dos días... - Dijo haciendo una pausa, Kakashi se sorprendió un poco, pero no tanto como lo hizo con lo que escucharía a continuación.

\- En cuanto al regreso, pues... se espera que todo el proyecto esté terminado en unos... 6 años - concluyo el señor Sakumo.

\- ¿QUEEEE?- Kakashi sintió que su corazón estaba por salir disparado de su pecho, sus ojos abiertos hasta mas no poder, pensó que su mandíbula caería al suelo.

\- Kakashi se que te sorprende, pero... - Decía Sakumo algo preocupado por la reacción de su hijo, pero Kakashi lo interrumpió.

\- ¡ES UNA LOCURA PAPÁ! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿6 AÑOS?!... ¡¿ES UNA CLASE DE CHISTE?!- Grito Kakashi muy alterado, era inaceptable.

\- Kakashi no grites por favor, y no es un chiste, te digo esto porque solo hay dos alternativas, llevarte conmigo y no alejarme de ti... o irme solo, y no verte por 6 largos años, y créeme que esta ultima no es una opción para mi- Dijo Sakumo con el semblante bastante serio.

\- Pe..Pero Papá... no puede ser, es una locura, ¿tanto tiempo?... ¿que pasara con mi vida aquí en Konoha?... ¿Que pasará con el colegio? ¿Que pasará con la abuela Chiyo? ¿No la veré en tanto tiempo?... - Hizo una larga pausa, algo hizo que su corazón se estremeciera aun mas. - Que... ¿Que pasara con Sakura? - concluyo el pequeño niño sumamente angustiado.

\- Hijo, no será para siempre, Estudiaras en la Academia de Kumo, Ya lo hablé con la señora Chiyo y lo entendió perfectamente, y puede ir a visitarnos las veces que sea... y ¿Quien es Sakura?- Aclaro su padre tratando de calmarlo un poco.

\- ¿Quien es Sakura?... claro, no lo sabes, como podrías saberlo, no estuviste aquí, ¿Como podrías saberlo? - Aquella pregunta lo hizo estallar. - ¡SAKURA ES LA ÚNICA AMIGA VERDADERA QUE HE TENIDO EN ESTA VIDA! ¡ES LA ÚNICA QUE PUDO ENTRAR EN MI VIDA Y SALVARME DE MI ESTÚPIDO MUNDO LLENO DE SOLEDAD!... Ella... Ella nunca me ha dejado solo... - Dijo mirando a su padre a los ojos muy molesto, sentía como de sus ojos salían lagrimas cargadas de angustia, impotencia e ira.

\- Kakashi... - Alcanzo a decir su padre.

\- Ella nunca me ha dejado solo... siempre se ha preocupado por mi... desde que la conozco no se ha apartado de mi ni un instante... y ahora tu... vienes y me pides que la abandone a ella... no es justo... ¡NO ES JUSTO! - Se desahogo el pobre Kakashi, mientras que se tiraba en su cama y se escondía bajo las sabanas.

\- Kakashi, lo siento mucho... pero no pienso dejarte aquí otra vez, ya he tomado mi decisión - Dijo su abatido pero seguro padre Sakumo, mientras se acercaba para acariciar su pequeña cabeza, pero Kakashi se removió muy molesto, lo que hizo que Sakumo se alejara.

\- Bueno... en dos días nos iremos Kakashi. - Dijo Sakumo saliendo de la habitación de su hijo y cerrando la puerta.

Kakashi no podía creerlo, debía alejarse de su única amiga en el mundo, de esa pequeña que tantas sonrisas le sacaba, esa pequeña niña a la que prometió proteger toda la vida, a la que le prometió que estaría a su lado... Siempre.

Se quedo dormido con aquel nudo amargo en su garganta, su mente cargada de ira e impotencia, y aquel dolor en el pecho que le causaba el hecho de que no podría cumplir aquella promesa que le hizo a su pequeña amiga.

O-O-O-O-O

Era un nuevo día, aquella pequeña niña de cabello rosa despertó muy contenta, sabia que ese día iba a ser perfecto, tenia las esperanzas puestas en que así seria, vería a su mejor, único y mas grande amigo, aquel que no paraba de hacerla sonreír.

Fue corriendo a lavarse los dientes, a darse un baño, arreglarse, tomar el desayuno... y luego fue corriendo a buscar a su padre para que la llevar a casa de su pequeño amigo Kakashi.

Subió al auto de su padre, Miraba por la ventanilla muy entusiasmada, estaba metida en su mente pensando en todas las cosas divertidas que podrían hacer.

Así paso todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la Mansión Hatake.

Sintió que su pequeño corazón brincaba de felicidad.

Su padre Kizashi hizo sonar la bocina esperando que alguien saliera a recibirla...

La gran puerta se abrió, y de ella salia aquel niño peligris, que de alguna forma trataba de fingir una sonrisa lo bastante convincente.

El pequeño niño camino hasta estar frente a la puerta del auto del Señor Kizashi.

\- Hola Kakashi!, ¿como estas pequeño? - Saludo muy cordialmente el señor Kizashi.

\- Hum... pues bien señor Kizashi... Gracias por preguntar- respondió Kakashi algo apagado.

\- Me alegro mucho Kakashi, como estaba planeado he traído a Sakura, ¡Espero que se diviertan mucho! Vendré a buscarla al anochecer - Dijo el señor Haruno sonriente mientras la pequeña Sakura salia del auto y se ponía de pie junto a su pequeño y querido amigo.

\- ¡Adiós papá! ¡Te quiero! - Se despidió la pequeña niña.

\- ¡Adiós Hija! ¡También Te quiero! ¡Cuídate y diviértete mucho! - Se despidió de igual forma su padre mientras su auto se ponía en movimiento.

Luego la pequeña Sakura miró a Kakashi y lo abrazo fuertemente por el cuello.

\- ¡Tenia muchísimas ganas de verte Kakashi! ¡HOY SERA UN DÍA FANTÁSTICO!- Exclamo muy emocionada la pequeña, y Kakashi solo asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Que tienes Kakashi? te noto un poco apagado - le pregunto un poco preocupada.

\- No es nada, Sakura, estoy bien. - Mintió tratando de sonreírle. - Vamos, entremos a la casa, vayamos al jardín trasero a jugar. -

\- ¡Siii!.. ¡Esta bien! - Exclamo emocionada mientras levantaba los brazos.

Algo pasó por la mente de Kakashi, ese sería el ultimo día que pasaría junto a su pequeña amiga... durante los próximos 6 años... La miró, se veía tan feliz, tan linda como siempre, y pensó -"_No puedo dejar que este día se arruine, no volveré a verte en muchísimo tiempo Sakura, quien sabe si de verdad volveré a verte... Por todo lo que me has dado, por tantas sonrisas que me has regalado, por no dejarme solo nunca... te regalare el mejor día de todos_"-

Luego de eso, Kakashi no dejó de sonreír en todo el día, reía como nunca lo había hecho, corría y jugaba con su pequeña amiga como nunca lo había hecho, comieron una vez mas aquellas deliciosas galletas, su abuela Chiyo se encargó de tomárles muchísimas fotografías juntos, a petición de Kakashi, él sentía que su corazón moría al recordar que ese podría ser su ultimo día juntos, pero eso no le borraba aquella sonrisa sincera... por mas que le doliera, estaba decidido, le daría el mejor día de todos a su querida amiga.

Estaba por anochecer, debía decírselo... ya era hora, su papá vendría a buscarla en cualquier momento.

\- Sakura, tengo que decirte algo, no sera fácil... - Empezó a decir Kakashi mientras su su rostro se entristecía. Pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

\- Espera Kakashi, antes quiero decirte, ¡Que hoy me he divertido como nunca!... ¡Ha sido perfecto! jamas me había divertido tanto, Gracias por ser mi amigo Kakashi- Le dijo aquella linda niña mientras sus ojos brillaban emocionados, se acercó al pequeño Kakashi ye le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Kakashi sintió como el nudo en la garganta se hacia cada vez mas insoportable mientras le correspondía aquel tierno abrazo.

\- ¿Que querías decirme Kakashi? - Dijo sonriente la pequeña niña mientras se separaba de su amigo.

\- Sakura, me hace infinitamente feliz saber que piensas que hoy ha sido el mejor día de todos, para mi también lo ha sido, de por si ya es perfecto solo por el hecho de que estés allí parada frente a mi... Es demasiado duro para mi decirte esto - Sus ojos se nublaron - Hoy es el ultimo día en que podremos vernos Sakura... Mañana me iré con papá a un largo viaje, viviré en otra ciudad por 6 largos años... no sabia como decírtelo... justo ahora siento como mi mundo se cae a pedazos...-Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su corazón latía asustado y triste... no volvería a ver a su único amigo ¡EN 6 AÑOS!... Quien sabe si podría verlo otra vez.

Kakashi siguió hablando. - Aun sintiendo como muero por dentro... quería regalarte el mejor día de todos, quería hacerte feliz una vez mas, quería pagarte todo lo que me has dado - Sintió como pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir. - Gracias... Gracias por ser mi única amiga Sakura, Gracias por nunca dejarme solo, gracias por hacerme reír tantas veces, gracias por ser quien arranco la soledad de mi mundo, gracias por tener ese lindo cabello rosa, gracias por tener esos profundos ojos verdes, Gracias... por ser TU Sakura, Gracias por dejarme conocerte.

Sakura no sabia que decir, Solo se acercó lentamente al pequeño y abatido Kakashi que no paraba de llorar... Y una vez mas lo abrazó.

No era su culpa, debía estar con su padre, no lo vería en 6 años y eso lle partía el alma. Era su único amigo y no quería a nadie mas.

Dejo escapar aquellas lagrimas cristalinas que salían de sus hermosos ojos color Jade.

\- Kakashi... Gracias a ti, por ser mi único amigo... y por que se que lo seras toda la vida... Gracias por protegerme... Gracias por enseñarme a ser valiente... -

Dejó de hablar un momento y se sacó algo del bolsillo.

\- Mira, es un regalo Kakashi, para mi mejor amigo -

Eran dos lindos collares, ambos tenían la mitad de una estrella, juntos formaban una sola, una mitad tenia una "S" de Sakura, y la otra una "K" de Kakashi.

\- Planeaba darte la "K", es tuya... pero se me ocurre algo mejor, Te daré mi "S", Devuélvemela en 6 años, o cuando vuelvas... yo te devolveré tu "K" - Le dijo entre lagrimas mientras le colocaba en el cuello finalmente la mitad de la estrella con la letra "S".

Kakashi solo se quedo mirándola, y aun con lagrimas en los ojos le sonrió como jamas lo había hecho, y asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura de igual manera le devolvió una bella sonrisa.

En ese instante llegó el padre de Sakura.

Kakashi la acompaño hasta la entrada y la vio subirse al auto de su padre.

Sakura volteó a mirarlo por el parabrisas trasero, y tomó entre sus pequeñas manos aquella "K" que colgaba de su cuello.

Kakashi también tomo aquella letra "S"... Y mientras la veía alejarse gritó:

\- ¡TE LA DEVOLVERÉ SAKURA! ¡LO JURO!-.

O-O-O-O-O

Al día siguiente, Kakashi se despedía de su querida abuela Chiyo que lloraba conmovida mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Espero que cuando te vuelva a ver te hayas convertido en un chico grande, fuerte, y guapo mi pequeño Kakashi, por favor Cuídate - Le dijo la abuela Chiyo mientras dejaba salir algunas lagrimas.

\- No se preocupe abuela, Gracias por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo, gracias por regañarme, gracias por consentirme, gracias por todo, La extrañare muchísimo, prometo que volveré...- Dijo el pequeño Kakashi abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Quizás vaya un día a visitarlos Kakashi, y te llevare muchísimas de tus galletas favoritas.- Dijo sonriendole tiernamente.

\- Me harán muchísima falta abuela - Respondió Kakashi sonriendole de igual manera.

Dicho esto Kakashi subió al auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto junto con su padre, Dio una ultima mirada a su casa y el auto se puso en marcha.

Una vez en el avión, mientras este se alejaba del suelo y de Konoha rumbo a lo que sería el nuevo hogar de Kakashi por los próximos 6 años... el pequeño Kakashi miro por la ventanilla.

-"_Volveré Sakura... Lo prometo._"-

Mientras tanto aquella niña pelirosa miraba por la ventana de su habitacion con dirección al cielo.

-"_Te estaré esperando Kakashi_"-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Allí estaba él, recostado en su cama mirando al techo, pensando en lo mucho que necesitaba volver a ver a su pequeña amiga, obvio ya no era tan pequeña... la había visto en fotos, se había convertido en una hermosa chica de 15 años, tenia una larga cabellera rosa, y esos ojos verdes se veían mas brillantes y mas profundos con el paso del tiempo. Habían hablado muchas veces por teléfono, por mensajes, se escribían cartas.

Ella le contaba su vida, le contaba que se había hecho amiga de unos chicos... de una chica rubia llamada Ino, Un moreno apático llamado Sasuke (quien no le caía muy bien) pero el era el mejor amigo de Naruto, un escandaloso chico rubio, y el si le caía muy bien... le contaba sobre el colegio, de lo aburridas que eran las tareas, de sus planes de estudiar medicina como sus padres... y mas aun, le recordaba cada día lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

El de igual manera aprovechaba el mas mínimo momento para hablar con ella, le contaba de su nueva vida en la ciudad, Había aprendido a tocar la guitarra, le iba muy bien en el Instituto de Kumo, e incluso había hecho un nuevo amigo, un chico moreno llamado Obito, Solía ser demasiado escandaloso para su gusto, pero era una buena persona.

Kakashi tanteó las sabanas de su cama buscando su teléfono celular, en la pantalla, aquella fotografía de su cumpleaños numero 11, aquella que tanto amaba, ademas de aquellas fotos que su abuela Chiyo les tomó ese ultimo pero perfecto día en el que estuvieron juntos.

Abrió la aplicación de mensajería y escribió:

_**KAKASHI: **"Te extraño mi Sakura... solo un mes mas para volver a verte."_

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche... y casi de inmediato sonó.

Abrió el mensaje entrante:

**_SAKURA: _**_"Solo un mes mas mi Kakashi, Te extraño como no te imaginas T-T ... 6 años es demasiado!... pero ya casi está :'D ... quiero abrazarte muy fuerte hasta matarte :c... PD: ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI "S"! :c 3 "_

_Kakashi tomo entre sus manos aquel lindo collar con la letra "S" que desde aquel día en que su pequeña amiga se lo colocó, jamas quiso quitárselo._

_Inevitablemente se echó a reír._

Ella si que sabia sacarle sonrisas, aun estando tan lejos.

\- Sakura... Solo un mes mas... - Dijo con una clara sonrisa en su rostro.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

* * *

Y asi culmina este capitulo mis queridos lectores :)... me ha costado un poco escribirlo D: Estaba un poco estancado :c pero al final creo que me ha quedado bien:)... Que triste aquella despedida del Pequeño Kakashi y la pequeña Sakura:'c... se me arrugo el alma escribiendo eso:c... Pero ya han pasado 6 años:').. solo falta un mes para que Kakashi cumpla su promesa de volver:') Y devolverle a sakura su pequeña "S"

En fin:).. espero que les haya encantado este muy lindo cap, dejen sus Reviews porfa:c Recuerden, me gusta saber lo que piensan mis lectores :D

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

A mi lectora favorita:

**LEXIA HATAKE BIERSACK WAY: **Gracias una vez mas por tus consejos y observaciones Lexia:') Me hace feliz saber que te gusta tanto mi historia:') ¡UN ABRAZOTE DE OSO PARA TI! \O/

YYYY también a:

**OSCAR HIERRO:** Jaja:D Gracias Oscar O/.. lo sé lo sé.. ellos son pura ternura:')

Bueno mis lectores, me despido:) Espero que les haya gustado este cap:)

HASTA LUEGO! CUÍDENSE MUCHO!

-Angel Gnzlz-


	4. NUEVOS LAZOS

**CUANDO MI MUNDO DEJÓ DE SER GRIS**

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto ¡NO! son de mi propiedad, son propiedad del "Mero-mero" Masashi Kishimoto xD (Gracias Dios del anime :') )**

**La Historia a continuación narrada ¡sí! es completamente de mi propiedad O/ *Todos aplauden* Gracias, Gracias, me esforcé mucho :'3**

* * *

**4.- NUEVOS LAZOS...  
**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre la Escuela Secundaria de Konoha, la campana del descanso sonó con fuerza y todos los jóvenes salieron de sus respectivos salones de clases formando una enorme estampida... Todos parloteaban, reían y gritaban, el ruido era ensordecedor.

Y allí estaba ella, al igual que siempre, prefería esperar a que todos salieran primero para no formar parte de esa escandalosa y molesta estampida.

Aquella encantadora chica de 15 años, cabello rosa y profundos ojos color jade se encontraba de pie junto a su mesa guardando sus cuadernos, lápices y demás pertenencias. Llevaba puesto el uniforme oficial de la institución, que consistía en una camisa blanca a botones y mangas largas, cerrada con un pequeño corbatín rojo, además de una elegante falda color negro hasta las rodillas.

Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente una chica rubia se asomó por la puerta y la llamó con bastante "delicadeza".

\- ¡FRENTONA! ¡DATE PRISA! ¡¿PORQUE TE TARDAS TANTO?!- Dijo Ino Yamanaka aturdiendo un poco a Sakura, a la vez que Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki se asomaban en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡YA DEJA DE GRITAR CERDA! - Le respondió algo exasperada la pelirosa.- Ya casi acabo, deja que termine de organizar mis cosas- Agregó un poco mas calmada.

\- ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Hoy servirán ramen en la cafetería! ¡Hay que llegar antes de que se acabe!- Dijo bastante animado su amigo rubio.

\- tsk... Que molesto eres Naruto, ¿Podrías pensar en alguna otra cosa que no sea ramen?- Habló Sasuke, el apático chico de cabello y ojos negros.

Sakura los miró un poco divertida, tomo su mochila y salió por la puerta, sus amigos solo la siguieron.

Unos minutos más tarde ya se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela, se detuvieron a buscar alguna mesa disponible... pero parecía algo imposible, todas las mesas estaban llenas, La cafetería estaba a punto de reventar.

\- Demonios... no puede ser, ¡seguro ya se acabó el ramen!- Dijo Naruto a punto de llorar.

\- Idiota... ¿No crees que lo más importante ahora es encontrar donde sentarnos?- Le dijo Sasuke ante las quejas de su rubio amigo.

\- ¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA! Si por mi fuese comería sentado en el piso, ¡Yo solo quiero mi ramen!- Le respondió el rubio algo molesto.

\- ¡Pues ve a buscar tu estúpido ramen de una vez! ¡Nosotros si buscaremos una mesa para comer! ¡Y más te vale no acercarte a nuestra mesa porque no pienso guardarte un puesto a ti! - Le respondió Sasuke exasperado, esos dos no podían pasar un segundo sin discutir por cualquier tontería.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! parecen un par de niños... ¡Naruto! deja de pensar en ramen un segundo, cuando encontremos un lugar para sentarnos podrás ir a buscarlo… ¡Sasuke! Deja de estar siempre tratando de provocar a Naruto, que inmaduro eres. - Les regaño la pelirosa que ya estaba harta de oír a esos dos discutir.

Sasuke solo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada ofendido, mientras que Naruto solo bajo la cabeza apenado y asintió.

De repente una voz familiar atrajo su atención.

\- ¡Hey Chicos! ¡Por aquí hay lugar! - Era la linda chica de piel pálida, cabello azulado y ojos perla, Hinata Hyuga.

Les había guardado aquella mesa a sus amigos... o más bien para cierto rubio hiperactivo.

Todos la miraron y sintieron alivio, en seguida se pusieron en marcha hacia aquella mesa.

\- Gracias a Kami! Nos has salvado Hinata, pensé que comeríamos de pie - Dijo Ino mientras se sentaba. Hinata solo sonrió.

\- ¡En serio Hinata! ¡Que suerte poder contar contigo! - Le dijo Naruto muy animado y finalizo regalándole una amplia sonrisa a la chica Hyuga.

Un ataque de nerviosismo invadió a la pobre Hinata.

\- Ehm.. n..no es nada N..Naruto... Solo q..quería ayudar... Además hoy s..servirían ramen... y se c..cuanto te encanta… asi que hice lo p..posible por guardarte un lugar. - Pudo decir la peliazul, y al terminar volteó hacia donde se encontraba el joven rubio para regalarle una timida sonrisa, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para no desmayarse.

-¿Naruto?- Le llamó, Pero se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya se había ido corriendo como el viento en busca de su preciado ramen, lo cual desanimó a la pobre Hinata.

\- Ese tonto Naruto... cuando se trata de ramen no hay nada ni nadie que pueda frenarlo - Dijo Sakura con resignación, a los que todos los demás asintieron.

Su hiperactivo amigo rubio nunca se quedaba tranquilo, siempre era escandaloso, siempre tan lleno de ánimo, y cuando se trataba de comer ramen pues toda esa energía se multiplicaba 10 veces, como si tuviese algún tipo de demonio encerrado dentro de él, por alguna razon eso siempre le causaba gracia.

Pero a fin de cuentas Naruto era un buen chico, era como un hermanito menor, ruidoso y fastidioso, pero con un gran corazón dentro de él, la hacía reír mucho, siempre la apoyaba en todo, la cuidaba, y ella cuidaba de él, y así entre otras cosas, a diferencia de Sasuke que era extremadamente más reservado y gruñón, aunque a veces parecía tener un lado bueno, o al menos eso decía su fiel amigo y rival Naruto.

Por otro lado estaba Ino, con quien tenía una relación más especial, la consideraba su hermana inseparable, solía contarle todo, pedirle y brindarle ayuda y consejos para lo que sea, además de que ambas solían competir en todo, de una manera sana claro… Era una agradable, amistosa y sana rivalidad entre "hermanas".

Con Hinata no solía compartir tanto, pero donde sea que estuviese el rubio "endemoniadamente" energético y adicto al ramen… la adorable Hinata estaría allí, a Sakura le parecía tierno la manera en que siempre estaba allí para Naruto… aunque el muy tonto no lo notara.

Si… Esos eran sus amigos… y pensar que hace un poco más de 6 años no era más que una niña solitaria de la cual todos se burlaban.

**FLASHBACK**

Todo parecía estar donde había empezado… una vez más estaba sola, su mejor, más grande, y único amigo estaba lejos, quizás ni lo volvería a ver, este pensamiento le aterraba, pero aun así tenía esperanzas, se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez que solo sería por un tiempo, y luego volvería a ver a su mejor amigo, lo abrazaría muy fuerte y no lo dejaría ir nunca más… Pero pensar en eso no era suficiente para subirle los ánimos.

Terminaba de alistarse para ir a la escuela, se sentía sola, como aquel dia… allí en esa misma ventana, en una mañana gris, casi tan gris como su estado de animo, ese gris que seguia recordandole a su amigo.

Ya no tenía ánimos de nada, desde que su pequeño peligris se marchó en ese largo viaje, sentía que toda su felicidad se había ido con él.

*TOC TOC*

El señor Kizashi se asomó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Hija?... ¿Ya estas lista para ir a la escuela?- Preguntó con voz suave.

Sakura no respondió nada, solo se quedó mirando la ventana.

Kizashi sabía que su pequeña hija no se encontraba bien… Desde que el niño Hatake se despidió de ella aquel día no había visto a su pequeña sonreír ni una vez.

-¿Aun estas triste por lo de tu amiguito hija?- Era obvio, pero no sabía que decir o hacer para que su pequeña hija volviera a sonreír.

Sakura solo siguió sin responder.

En ese momento apareció Mebuki y tomó a su esposo por los hombros.

-Vamos cariño, sé que estas preocupado por ella, pero por ahora lo mejor es no presionarla, ya se le pasará con el tiempo-

Su esposa Mebuki tal vez tenía razón, lo mejor era darle espacio, aunque sintiera el impulso de hacer algo, de ayudar como cualquier padre, pero en ese momento no se podía hacer nada.

-Hija… tu madre y yo te esperaremos en el auto, baja cuando estés lista- Hablo suavemente Kizashi mientras se alejaba de la puerta junto a su esposa.

Sakura se quedó de pie junto a la ventana unos segundos más.

-Ya ni se cómo podre aguantar el hecho de estar en la escuela y no verte… no poder estar allí a tu lado, acompañándote en tu rara lectura… no poder verte sonreír… simplemente… saber que no estas allí… al final tendré que estar sola… como en el principio.-

Con ese pensamiento Sakura se apartó de la ventana, salió de la casa y subió al auto de su padre. Iba a ser un día duro, pero tendría que soportarlo.

O-O-O-O-O

El día había transcurrido tranquilo, silencioso… tan… gris, o al menos así era para la pequeña Sakura.

Todos los niños como siempre salían en estampida hacia el patio de recreo, hablaban, gritaban, reían, corrían y saltaban, pero Sakura ni se percataba de todo eso, estaba encerrada en su deprimente burbuja nostálgica.

Se levantó pesadamente de su silla, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, como esperando ver aquella peculiar cabellera, cosa que no pasó.

Una vez en el patio de recreo se dispuso a pasear por los lugares que solían frecuentar ella y Kakashi, al principio había tratado de no hacerlo, no quería torturarse recordándolo en esos lugares, pero era inevitable, caminaba por inercia hacia ellos, necesitaba sentir que él estaba allí.

Mientras caminaba se topó con aquel gran árbol, el más alto del patio, aquel en donde ella misma fue a refugiarse de los abusivos, ese mismo árbol donde "Él" le había salvado.

"- A ella no le veo nada de malo… es solo una niña que recién llegó aquí tratando de hacer amigos y ustedes la maltratan de esta manera, eso dice más cosas malas de ustedes que de ella… me enferman de verdad-"

Las palabras del pequeño peligris retumbaban en su cabeza, podía verlo allí frente a ella, protegiéndola, dando la cara por ella frente a ese montón de niños molestos.

-Creo que nunca te lo agradecí lo suficiente Kakashi… Gracias por no ser como ellos, gracias por pensar que no había nada malo en mí… - habló para sí misma con un nudo de nostalgia y tristeza la pequeña pelirosa.

Siguió recorriendo el patio de recreo, y alcanzo a observar aquel banquillo, el más alejado de todos, aquel solitario banquillo que solo ellos dos solían frecuentar.

Los recuerdos empezaron a cruzar su mente, recordó como Kakashi la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a aquel banquillo alejándola de los abusivos, recordó la sensación de sus mejillas ardiendo al sentir la mano de Kakashi y al escuchar los gritos y silbidos de los niños al ver aquella accion del pequeño peligrís, aquella galleta tan deliciosa que Kakashi le había ofrecido amigablemente.

"-¿Por qué no compartirlas contigo?... yo no le veo problema, además… eso hacen los amigos, ¿no?-". Aquellas palabras… Fue en ese mismo banquillo en el que Kakashi la llamó "su amiga". Tantas risas, lecturas incomprensibles, conversaciones sobre cualquier tema sin sentido, muchas galletas disfrutadas, y ese maravilloso recuerdo, siempre quedarían en aquel banquillo.

-Gracias… por… Por todo Kakashi… Gracias por ser mi amigo… no sabes cómo te extraño…- Tantos hermosos recuerdos fueron demasiado para la pequeña Sakura, se sentó en aquel solitario banquillo, abrazó sus piernas, oculto su rostro en sus rodillas y dejó salir un mar de lágrimas que la ahogaban.

Al otro lado del patio… Se encontraba un grupo de niños. Una niña del grupo, de cabello largo y rubio con ojos azules se había quedado observando cierta triste escena que se desarrollaba en aquel lejano banquillo, mientras que los demás charlaban acerca del programa que habían visto la noche anterior en la tv.

-¡Oye Ino! ¿No viste el programa de anoche? ¡No me digas que te lo perdiste!- Le interrumpió escandalosamente un chico de cabello en puntas, rubio y de ojos azules.

-¿Ah? ¿Que?... ¡NO NARUTO! ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que yo no veo esos tontos programas!- Respondió Ino exasperada saliendo un momento de su concentración en la escena que había estado observando.

-¿Q..Que sucede Ino? Se te ve un poquito distraída- Preguntó una pequeña de cabello azulado y ojos perlados.

-Es cierto, ni siquiera prestas atención cuando se te habla…- Añadió cansadamente un moreno de cabello oscuro, cola de caballo y ojos castaños.

-No pasa nada chicos… de verdad, yo solo estaba… *suspiro* olvídenlo, ya vuelvo.- Respondió Ino escuetamente y sin más se echó a andar hacia aquel punto que todo el rato llamó su atencion.

-Tsk… ¿Ahora adonde se dirige?- Preguntó pequeño apático de piel clara y de cabello y ojos negros como la noche.

La pequeña Ino avanzo a paso calmado hasta aquel banquillo, donde cierta pelirosa no paraba de llorar. Llegó a un costado del banquillo y se acercó cautelosamente.

-Hola… - Habló Ino suavemente.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la pequeña Sakura.

-Ehhm… ¿Hola?... ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a la pelirosa.

Sakura solo levantó un poco el rostro, la miró de reojo y asintió suavemente.

-Pues no lo parece... ¿Como te llamas? - Habló la pequeña rubia sonriéndole delicadamente.

-S..Sakura...- Dijo la pequeña pelirosa que seguia ocultando su rostro.

-Ahh, Es muy bonito tu nombre Sakura... Flor de cerezo... te queda bien, combina con tu cabello Jeje.- Le dijo la niña rubia con una suave y alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

La pequeña Sakura levanto su rostro una vez mas, la observo por un momento y dejo salir una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-G..Gracias... - Dijo timidamente.

-No hay de que, Es un placer Sakura, Yo soy Ino Yamanaka... Ehmm, ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? ¿Puedo saber que pasa? - Habló la pequeña rubia.

Sakura no pudo responder y solo agacho su mirada.

-Vamos, no te preocupes, te aseguro que puedes confiar en mi.- Le dijo Ino con tono conciliador.

-Lo extraño...- Dijo Sakura escuetamente.

-¿Lo extrañas? ¿A quien?...- Pregunto Ino un poco aturdida.

Pero algo le vino a la mente.

-Creo que ya se quien... Creo que los vi juntos en varias oportunidades.- Agregó la rubia.

Sakura alzo un poco la mirada y se quedo mirando al vacio.

-¿Como se llamaba? Ehmm... tengo su nombre en la punta de la lengua... ¿Kisami? ¿Kakushi?- Trato de atinar Ino.

-¡Kakashi!... S..su nombre es Kakashi...- Dijo la pequeña Sakura alzando un poco la voz.

-Ahhh! ¡Claro!... Kakashi, el extraño niño peligris.- Hablo Ino alzando una ceja al mencionar al peligris.

Sakura ignoró aquel comentario.

-Asi que lo extrañas...- Continuó esperando alguna palabra de la pequeña pelirosa.

-Pues si… lo extraño- Dijo mientras se le escapaba un suspiro ahogado. –Kakashi era mi único amigo en todo el mundo… y ya no está conmigo…- Con cada palabra que salía de la pelirosa daba la impresión de que se quebraría en cualquier momento.

-Uhmm... ya veo... Te comprendo Sakura, perder a un buen amigo no ha de ser facil.- Dijo la pequeña rubia consolando a Sakura que lucia bastante hundida.

-Oye, Pero ¿En serio era tan divertido y agradable pasar tiempo con el raro y aburrido de Kakashi?- agregó con algo de humor mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo índice.-

Sakura levanto su cabeza y miro con ojos nada amigables a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Como dices algo asi?... ¿lo conoces?... ¿Sabes al menos quien es Kakashi Hatake?... ¡CLARO QUE NO!-

La pobre Ino quedo impactada con tal reaccion de la pelirosa.

-Al igual que todos aqui que solo juzgan a los demas sin siquiera hacer el minimo esfuerzo por conocerlos... Kakashi es el unico que no me juzgó, el unico que se acercó a mi en lugar de burlarse como todos los demas tontos, el no me conocía y aun asi llegó, me defendió frente a todos y me llamó "Su amiga"... A el siempre lo juzgaron al igual que lo hicieron conmigo, tal como lo haces tu justo ahora, lo llamaban "raro" "aburrido" "gris"... y el solo ignoraba todo eso aunque por dentro se sintiera solo... Él tiene un gran corazón, es un gran amigo, una gran persona... y todos ustedes lo sabrian si tan solo se hubiesen tomado la molestia de conocerlo.-

La pequeña Sakura desato toda su indignación en aquellas sinceras palabras.

Ino solo la miraba sorprendida, aquella pequeña niña que hace solo minutos se encontraba sollozando en aquel banquillo se volvio tan segura de si misma, tan valiente, solo para defender el nombre de aquel peligris.

-Vaya... L..Lo siento Sakura, no queria hacerte enfadar... pero supongo que tienes razon, estaba juzgando a Kakashi inconcientemente, no fue mi intencion... estuvo muy mal de mi parte.- Habló con toda sinseridad.

Sakura suavizo su mirada y volvio a ocultarla entre sus rodillas.

Ino se acercó un poco mas a su lado.

-Viendo como lo defiendes me parece que ese Kakashi es un buen chico-

-Asi es... el es... diferente... y... y ya no esta.- Habló Sakura sintiendo como su corazon se arrugaba cada vez mas.

Ino la observó, y sonrió suavemente.

-Me acabas de enseñar una valiosa lección Sakura, y ahora que aprendi a conocer bien a las personas... ¿Que dices si somos amigas?-

La pequeña pelirosa alzó su rostro y la miró sorprendida sin decir nada.

-Claro, si tu quieres... es que pensé, eres una buena persona sabes?, se ve que tienes un gran corazón, como defiendes a tu amigo, como pudiste ver mas alla de lo que todos ven en él... es admirable- le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-El hizo lo mismo conmigo, el quizo ver mas alla de lo que todos decian de mi- dijo levemente.

-Entonces.. ¿que dices? ¿me dejas ver mas alla y ser tu amiga?... Vamos, no te hagas la importante y di que si!- Dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca de molestia bañada de humor.

Sakura no sabia que decir, estaba congelada, en shock... una niña le ofrecia su amistad, de repente no todo era tan gris.

-S..si- Dijo casi inaudiblemente la pequeña pelirosa.

-¿Perdon?.. no te escuché Sakura- Dijo la rubia cruzandose de brazos.

-¡S..Si quiero!... b..bueno, si tu q..quieres.- Dijo hundiendo su rostro un poco apenada.

-¿Que si quiero? soy yo quien te ha preguntado Sakura- Dijo Ino alzando una ceja.

Sakura hundio un poco mas la cabeza.

-Jaja Vamos!, es juego Sakura, entonces oficialmente somos amigas- le dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros soltando algunas carcajadas.

Sakura alzo su mirada y por primera vez en un buen tiempo sintio el deseo de sonreir con toda sinceridad, de sonreir felizmente.

Ino la tomó de la mano y la incitó a levantarse de aquel triste banquillo.

-Ven! quiero presentarte a unos amigos.- tiró de ella casi arrastrandola hacia donde se encontraba aquel grupo de niños que sonreian y corrian por todos lados.

Sakura solo se dejo llevar sin poder hacer nada mas que tratar de secar los restos de sus pequeñas lagrimas mientras la energetica Ino tiraba de su mano.

-Hey chicos!- Exclamo la rubia.

Todos voltearon a mirarla.

-Oigan, Ino regreso... ¿quien es ella? Jamas la habia visto, que extraño color de cabello.- Habló el pequeño e insensato niño rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Naruto tu callate!- Le reprendió Ino haciendo que el pequeño rubio diera un brinco.

-Tsk... Ya en serio, ¿Quien es?- Habló el mas palido y apartado del grupo.

-Calma Sasuke, dejare que ella misma se presente.- La tomó por el brazo y la impulsó hacia adelante. -Anda, no seas timida.- agregó sonriendole y dandole animos a su reciente amiga pelirosa.

La pequeña Sakura era victima de un voraz ataque de nervios, jamas se le habia dado bien eso de hablar rodeada de personas.

-S..Sakura...- alcanzo adecir practicamente inaudible.

-¿QUE?.. ¡NO TE OIGO!- Exclamo el rubio insensato e hiperactivo, El joven Sasuke le reprendió con un golpe en la cabeza. -¡Auch! ¡pero es verdad! ¡no se oye nada!- Agregó con los ojos llorosos.

Esto le pareció gracioso a la pequeña pelirosa, sintiendose un poco mas animada.

-M..me llamo Sakura Haruno...- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mucho gusto Sakura!- Exclamaron todos casi al unisono.

Ino se le acercó.

-Vez? no fue tan dificil- Le sonrió. -Y para no perder mas tiempo yo mismo los presentaré- dijo llevandola del brazo hacia cada uno de sus amigos.

-Ella es Hinata Hyuga, se parece un poco a ti por lo timida que es jeje... pero es muy agradable.- dijo mientras observaba a la niña de cabello azulado.

-M..mucho gusto Sakura!- le dijo la niña Hyuga con una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

Ino continuó.

-E..este de aqui es Sasuke- Agregó un poco ruborizada.

El pequeño niño con ojos tan oscuros como la noche solo la miro y dejó salir un leve "hump".

Sakura tembló algo intimidada.

-Bueno bueno sigamos.- Interrumpio Ino rapidamente haciendo un puchero.

-A el ya lo conoces, es el tonto de Naruto- Dijo escuetamente.

-¡Hey! ¡¿A quien llamas tonto?!- Dijo el pequeño rubio ofendido.

-Ya ya, no hagas escandalo- Le cortó Ino.

A Sakura le parecio muy divertido aquel niño rubio, pero escandaloso, eso si.

Asi prosiguió presentando al resto de sus compañeros.

Una vez finalizada la labor exclamó el pequeño rubio hiperactivo.

-¡A JUGAR! ¡Juguemos a los ninjas!.. ¡Yo sere el heroe! y y y los salvare a todos con los poderes de un gran monstruo que vive dentro de mi!- Dijo Naruto muy emocionado.

-Bah!.. tu siempre quieres ser el heroe, ademas, que disparate eso del monstruo que vive dentro de ti.- Le replicó Sasuke con mueca de molestia.

Sakura solo se dedicó a observarlos y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo, asi se sentia tener amigos, con quienes jugar y reir... pasó de estar en una burbuja gris y triste a estar en una burbuja de amigos, y por fin pudo sonreir como su pobre corazon tanto le pedia y no habia podido, estaba claro que ninguno de ellos podria reemplazar a aquel peligris de mirada tranquila y pacifica precencia, y que no dejaria de extrañarlo hasta el dia en que pudiese tenerlo en frente y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas... pero tal vez asi la espera no sería tan angustiante.

-¡Hey Sakura! ¡¿No vienes?!- Gritó Ino mientras corría persiguiendo a sus demas compañeros que saltaban, corrian imaginando ser los heroes de una ficticia Konoha poblada de ninjas.

-¡SIII!- Exclamó aquella niña pelirrosa corriendo en aquella direccion.

Despues de tanto tiempo, sintió genuina felicidad.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Aquellos recuerdos la hicieron sonreir automaticamente.

-Oye! ¿y esa sonrisa Sakura? ¿Estas pensando en tu peligris?- le dijo Ino con mirada picara.

-Callate cerda... no estaba pensando en él- Dijo Sakura rodando los ojos.

Ino y los demas solo rieron.

-Jajaja bueno ya, sin bromas, Pronto lo vas a ver... ¿no Sakura?- Agrego Ino sonriendole.

-Pues si, en unas semanas deberia estar de vuelta.- Respondio con una amplia sonrisa. -Estoy impaciente, porfin lo vere despues de todos estos años- Agregó y de la nada sintió sus mejillas arder un poco.

Todos lo notaron y se echaron a reir a carcajadas.

Naruto por fin llegó con su enorme y preciado tazon de ramen.

-Oigan! ¿de que se rien? quiero saber el chiste! cuentenme!- Exclamo Naruto sonriente.

Todos dejaron de reir, lo miraron y luego desviaron la vista.

-Dile a tu preciado ramen que te cuente el chiste Naruto.- Le dijo Sasuke con una clara exprecion triunfante, le encantaba poner en ridiculo a aquel exasperante rubio.

-Vamoooos! no sean malos!- Dijo el rubio haciendo pucheros.

Sakura los observo y se echó a reir, eran un monton de locos sin remedio, pero desde que estaba con ellos no habian parado de hacerla sonreir.

Pero aun faltaba algo, tenia un gran vació dentro, que solo alguien podia llenar.

Miro a travez de la enorme ventana del comedor.

-Pronto... Kakashi.- Dijo inaudiblemente con aquella mirada soñadora.

O-O-O-O-O

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, en la enorme y prestigiosa academia de Kumo...

Un chico de 17 años se encontraba sentado en la rama más alta del árbol más grande del patio, la brisa fría típica de la región mecía su plateado cabello mientras disfrutaba de una buena lectura.

Todos los demás estaban tomando el almuerzo en el comedor, y como siempre a él le parecía la oportunidad perfecta para poder leer en paz sin tener que lidiar con todo el ruido que ocasionaban las voces y risas de los demás estudiantes... Eso sí que era perfecto... al menos por un rato.

\- ¡OYE KAKASHI!... ¡¿NO PIENSAS BAJAR A COMER?! - Gritó desde el pie del gran árbol un chico moreno de ojos oscuros.

\- _Demonios... cuando pensé que tendría algo de paz..._\- Pensó cansadamente el joven peligrís. - No tengo hambre Obito... quizás coma algo en la salida.-

\- ¡Vamos Kakashi! ¡Todos los días es lo mismo! ¡¿No te aburres de sentarte allí todos los días a leer?!-

\- Ehmm... Pues realmente no - Dijo Kakashi secamente.- ¿Y tú no te aburres de arruinarme la lectura siempre?- Agregó

\- No seas así Kakashi... ¿Así tratas a tus amigos?- Dijo Obito fingiendo estar herido por la actitud de su apático amigo peligrís.

\- Si de verdad fueses mi amigo me dejarías leer en paz alguna vez... deberías intentar leer un poco también... no te vendría mal - Respondió Kakashi.

\- ¿Estas queriendo llamarme tonto?- Dijo Obito entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Pues no fui yo quien lo dijo- El peligris disfrutaba bastante dejar mal parado a Obito.

\- ¡¿Ah si?! ¡Espera que te alcance y te haga tragarte ese libro grandisimo bobo!- Exclamó el ofendido Obito mientras empezaba a escalar el gran árbol tratando de llegar hasta el relajado peligris que solo se dedicaba a seguir con su lectura ignorándole totalmente.

\- Uy si... mira como tiemblo de miedo.- Se burló Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su preciado libro.

\- Ya... casi llego... solo... un poco... mas- Las actividades físicas no se le daban bien al joven moreno.

\- Ya deja de jugar, si te caes te llevaras un buen golpe - Le dijo el peligris.

\- Tienes... miedo.. ¿Verdad?... sabes que.. te daré... una lección - Seguía amenazando Obito casi sin aliento mientras subía más y más entre las ramas del gran árbol. - Ya casi... llego... solo un poco más... y... ¡LISTO!- Finalizó muy agotado mientras se sentaba junto al peligris.

\- Vaya... que bien… te felicito- Dijo Kakashi lleno de sarcasmo para su testarudo amigo.

\- Sabes?... todo el camino... hacia acá arriba... me hizo reconsiderar… darte una paliza... no vales la pena... así que... esta vez te salvas... considérate… afortunado Kakashi- Dijo un muy agotado Obito que tomaba desesperadamente bocanadas de aire.

\- Si... aja… Lo que tú digas Obito - Respondió Kakashi rodando los ojos.

Kakashi nunca entendió como pasó, pero de alguna manera ese latoso muchacho llamado Obito Uchiha se había convertido en lo que se podría llamar un "amigo".

Era demasiado escandaloso para su gusto, además de ser bastante torpe y cabeza dura, de hecho era prácticamente todo lo contrario a él, pero de algún modo eso le divertía.

Kakashi lo conoció en su primer día en la academia de Kumo, ambos tenían solo 11 años para ese entonces.

**FLASHBACK**

Era una fría mañana, un poco más helada de las que acostumbraba la ciudad de kumo.

Ese día tocaba clase de Educación física y todos trotaban alrededor de la pista de atletismo.

A Obito siempre le encantaba llamar la atención de todos, presumía de estar en excelente condición física y de ser el más atlético de la clase, pero en realidad no era así, solo trataba de impresionar a las niñas de la clase, en especial a su amiga Rin Nohara... por la cual siempre se sintió atraído.

\- ¡Mírame Rin! ¡Puedo darle 10 vueltas a la pista sin sudar una gota!- Decía el pequeño presumido mientras empezaba a trotar alrededor de la pista.

\- ¡Ten cuidado Obito! ¡Ya deja de actuar como tonto! ¡Te vas a lastimar!- Le gritaba su preocupada amiga de cabello castaño.

\- ¡No te preocupes!... ¡Solo estoy empezando!... ¡Es pan comido! - Seguía alardeando el pequeño Uchiha el cual empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aliento a pesar de llevar solo la primera vuelta.

En ese momento Kakashi se acercaba a la pista, todos lo miraron extrañados, nadie sabía quién era.

Allí estaba el, usando el uniforme de deportes de la academia, que consistía en un camiseta y unos pantalones cortos de color blanco que tenían unas franjas azules a los costados.

Kakashi podía sentir como el frío que hacia esa mañana le afectaba, era incluso un poco complicado respirar, no estaba acostumbrado al clima de esa región, pero trataba de obviarlo.

_"¿Quién es ese?"... "¿Es Nuevo?"... "Parece que si, Dicen que se acaba de mudar de Konoha"... " ¡Que lindo! ¿Ya viste su cabello?"_

Eran los comentarios que se podían oír... principalmente de las niñas del grupo.

Kakashi se puso de pie en el borde de la pista sin si quiera percatarse de que todos lo observaban, vio a un niño de cabello negro que corría casi sin aliento y gritaba cosas como: "¡¿Ven?!... ¡No estoy... sudando... ni una... gota!", se agachó para atar bien sus zapatos, se estiro un poco... y sin más empezó a trotar a un paso regular.

Obito casi de inmediato se percató de su presencia.

_\- Así que un chico nuevo quiere competir ¿Eh?... pues le enseñare quien manda- _Pensó Obito que vio la oportunidad de quedar bien parado frente a Rin y las demás niñas al vencer al niño nuevo.

Obito acelero el paso un poco más, Kakashi solo se dedicó a mantener el paso, ni tan rápido ni tan lento.

En unos minutos el pequeño Uchiha comenzó a sentir como sus piernas se agotaban cada vez más rápido, pero no se rendiría... Y menos cuando se dio cuenta de que ese niño peligris empezaba a alcanzarlo... tenía que dar muchas más vueltas, tenía la clara oportunidad de dejar en ridículo al niño nuevo.

Kakashi ni se percataba de la presencia de aquel niño de cabello negro, solo se dedicaba a cumplir con la asignación de correr unas 10 vueltas y ya.

Luego de un rato Obito pudo observar como el niño peligrís ya estaba trotando a su lado y empezaba a trotar delante de él... ¡LO HABÍA ALCANZADO EL CHICO NUEVO!... y peor aún... ¡LO HABÍA REBASADO EL CHICO NUEVO!

Kakashi siguió trotando normalmente como si nada, solo quería cumplir con las 10 vueltas y luego ir a descansar a algún lugar tranquilo.

_"¡Hey miren, El chico nuevo está dejando atrás a Obito!" "¡Mírenlo correr!" "¡El chico nuevo sí que es todo un atleta!" "¡Además de ser muy muy lindo!"_

Las niñas no paraban de hacerle porras a Kakashi, que ni si quiera se inmutaba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_\- Tranquilo Obito... llevas 9 vueltas... el solo lleva 8... Vas ganando por una vuelta entera… No tiene oportunidad de ganarte JA JA... Seguro él también lo notó... seguro ni si quiera intentara vencerme, él sabe que le llevo mucha ventaja- _Pensaba el pequeño Obito que ya se autoproclamaba como ganador.

Estaba tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no lo notó...

Kakashi se acercaba por detrás una vez más, con su paso tranquilo pero constante, hasta que quedo justo al lado de un incrédulo Obito.

\- ¡¿QUEEE?!... ¡¿Como... llegaste... tan rápido?!- Dijo el pequeño Uchiha con la respiración entrecortada.

Kakashi lo miró de reojo y por fin habló...

\- No lo sé... parece que... eres un poco lento... - Dijo sin más el pequeño peligrís.

\- ¡¿LENTO?!... ¡YA VERAS!... ¡SE QUE PUEDO… VENCERTE!- Le gritaba Obito iracundo casi sin aliento.

Ya casi se encontraban en la última recta de la pista, ya había llegado la hora, el momento de darlo todo.

\- Bueno… veo que esto es importante para ti… así que procuraré esforzarme un poco- Dijo Kakashi simplemente.

Al terminar la última curva ambos pequeños empezaron a correr a toda velocidad, los demás niños y niñas observaban la escena desde las orillas de la pista y coreaban cosas como "¡VAMOS CHICO NUEVO!" o "¡TU PUEDES OBITO!"… Mientras que la pequeña Rin decía "¡OBITO CUIDADO, TA VAS A MATAR!"

Obito se estaba esforzando al máximo, pero Kakashi podía dejarlo atrás en un santiamén, Kakashi lo sabía, pero prefirió no hacerlo, no sería justo.

\- _Debería dejarlo ganar… esto parece tener mucha más importancia para él que para mí_\- Pensó Kakashi.

Ya casi llegaban a la meta… Kakashi empezaba a bajar su velocidad apropósito, pero sin que Obito lo notara, poco a poco el moreno se fue adelantando.

\- ¡SIII… VOY… A GANAR!- Obito podía sentir como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo por la emoción de casi ganar la carrera.

\- ¡LA VICTORIA… ES… M..! ¡¿QUEEE?!- Obito pudo sentir como perdía el equilibrio repentinamente, debido a un tirón en uno de sus zapatos, una de sus agujetas se había soltado, y terminó pisándola

En un momento Obito cayó desparramado al suelo de la pista, justo antes de llegar a la línea de meta, ni siquiera el impulso que llevaba al momento de caer le fue suficiente para deslizarse hasta la meta.

Todos observaron aquella escena, algunos se reían, otros estaban preocupados, incluyendo a la pequeña Rin, cuyo corazón se aceleró al ver la manera tan brusca en la que había caído su amigo Obito.

Kakashi notó como yacía el cuerpo del pequeño Uchiha tirado en la pista, llegó hasta él y se detuvo a su lado, estaban a un paso de pisar la meta.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el pequeño peligrís sin ningún signo de preocupación.

Obito solo estaba allí tirado boca abajo en el suelo sin decir nada, sentía como sus manos ardían por los raspones que le había provocado la fricción con el suelo al tratar de detener el impacto de su caída, sentía la incomodidad de las partículas de tierra que se pegaban a sus brazos, piernas y rostro, pero más que nada sentía aquel agudo dolor en el tobillo izquierdo, quizás podría estar fracturado o torcido, solo se lo sujetaba y rezaba porque no fuese así.

-¡R..RAYOS! ¡COMO D..DUELE!- Se quejaba el pequeño y adolorido Obito.

Kakashi se agachó frente a él.

-Me parece que no ataste bien tus agujetas… un grave error… es de sentido común asegurarse de esas cosas antes de empezar a correr… o podrían pasar cosas como esta- Le hablaba el peligris al joven Uchiha.

Obito no le respondió, solo lo miro con una mueca entre adolorida y molesta.

Con todas sus fuerzas Obito trato de incorporarse, el dolor en su tobillo era demasiado agudo, tanto que no pudo terminar de levantarse y callo sentado en el suelo nuevamente.

-Uhm… ¿Quieres ayuda?- le dijo Kakashi extendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- Le gritó Obito mientras apartaba de un golpe la mano de Kakashi. –Yo p..puedo solo…- Concluyó tratando de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Kakashi solo se quedó observándolo.

-No es tan d..difícil… Ya casi ni me due.. ¡ARGH!- El dolor volvió con intensidad repentinamente haciendo que Obito perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenía, a punto de caer nuevamente, pero el impacto nunca llegó.

Kakashi lo había tomado del brazo firmemente en un rápido movimiento.

-Vamos, hay que ir la enfermería- Dijo el pequeño peligris.

-¡NI HABLAR!.. ¡HAY U..UNA CARRERA QUE T..TERMINAR!- Dijo Obito apuntando con su dedo índice la línea de meta.

-¿Es en serio?... bueno, si tanto te importa cruzar la meta pues adelante, hazlo.- Dijo Kakashi mientras se encogía de hombros.

-O sea… ¿Me vas a dejar ganar? ¿Es una broma acaso? ¿Solo porque me caí me dejarás ganar?... ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO, ESO ARRUINARÍA LA CARRERA!- Le gritó Obito bastante molesto.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, yo lo veo de otra forma… ganar corriendo contra alguien con un posible tobillo fracturado no es "Ganar" para mi… eso SI sería injusto.-

Obito solo guardó silencio ante lo que decía Kakashi.

-S..Solo estas tratando de lucirte frente a todos... ¿No?- Le dijo Obito con mirada acusadora.

-No, eso es lo que TU estas tratando de hacer, y te está saliendo mal… yo solo estoy tratando de acabar con todo esto para irme a algún lugar cálido y continuar con mi lectura… no soporto el clima que hace aquí…- Concluyó el pequeño Kakashi que empezaba a sentir como aquel frio le recorría el cuerpo.

-Entonces termina tú y lárgate de una vez- Dijo si más el pequeño Obito.

-La carrera ya terminó ¿Ok?... No pienso competir con alguien en tu estado… ya habrá tiempo para otra carrera y otra oportunidad para que actúes como tonto, además… ya has preocupado lo suficiente a tu amiga- Dijo el peligris desconcertando a Obito.

Kakashi la miró de reojo… Obito giró su cabeza hacia esa dirección…

Allí estaba la pequeña Rin Nohara, con aquella mirada preocupada apretando sus manos contra su pecho.

-S..solo quería impresionarla… pero solo le causo preocupaciones y malos ratos- Dijo Obito en voz baja claramente desanimado.

-Como sea… ya, vamos a la enfermería para terminar con esto- Dijo Kakashi al ver que el testarudo niño bajaba la guardia.

-E..Esta bien… ya basta de juegos… creo que de verdad me he roto el tobillo… pero no creas que esto se acaba aquí… cuando este recuperado te retaré a otra carrera, y te ganaré de una vez por todas.- Dijo el pequeño Uchiha retando a Kakashi.

-Si si, como sea- Respondió seca y rápidamente el peligris.

Kakashi tomó el brazo del pequeño y testarudo Uchiha y lo paso por encima de su cuello para que se apoyara, y poco a poco empezaron a caminar.

Los demás niños observaban la escena, decían y exclamaban cosas como: "¿Estará bien Obito?" "Entonces… ¿Quién ganó?"… y algunas niñas suspiraban y decían cosas como: "Que noble es el chico nuevo" "Es tan lindo".

O-O-O-O-O

Ya había transcurrido el día, Obito ya descansaba en la enfermería mientras que su fiel amiga Rin no se apartaba de su lado mientras le recriminaba lo tonto y cabeza dura que era siempre, mientras que el pequeño Uchiha solo le sonreía bastante nervioso.

Ya era hora de irse a casa, todos los niños iban saliendo, subían a los coches de sus padres, pero Kakashi tendría que esperar un poco más, su papá aun no llegaba, pero eso no le molestaba, aprovecharía ese momento a solas para avanzar un poco más con su libro… pero lo que SI le molestaba era el incómodo clima helado que había, el cielo estaba gris, la brisa era fría como la de algún refrigerador, se veía que en algún momento caería nieve.

Odiaba sentir tanto frio, el aire helado le quemaba la nariz, la garganta, el pecho, todo, simplemente no estaba hecho para estar tanto tiempo en esas condiciones, traía puesta una chamarra gris y unos guantes de color negro, pero aun así no le proporcionaban calor suficiente.

De repente un ruido intermitente lo saco de su lectura. Era el pequeño niño de cabello negro que se acercaba apoyándose en unas muletas, era ese con el que había competido temprano en la mañana, ese que tuvo que cargar hasta la enfermería.

-Hola…- Dijo secamente el moreno.

-Uhm… Hola ¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó simplemente el peligris.

-Un poco… debo usar estas cosas un par de semanas, al parecer solo fue una torcedura, debo ser cauteloso o podría empeorar- Le explicó el pequeño Uchiha.

-Bueno… entonces no más carreras y tonterías por un tiempo… ¿No?- Le dijo Kakashi con su típico semblante serio pero a la vez con algo de humor… aunque a Obito no le causó mucha gracia, así que solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dónde está tu amiga? ¿No estaba cuidándote?- Preguntó Kakashi

-Si… pero ya se fue, su padre vino por ella- Contesto Obito ocultando el pequeño sonrojo que le causó recordar los regaños y las atenciones de su amiga Rin.

Kakashi solo desvió la mirada y la posó sobre su libro para seguir con su lectura.

Obito se detuvo a observarlo un momento.

Se podía ver que el peligris estaba bastante incómodo con tanto frio, tenía temblores, y respiraba con dificultad.

Obito se quitó la mochila y metió su mano en el bolsillo más grande.

-Sé que no eres de por aquí… acostumbrarse a este clima es bastante difícil, yo también pasé por eso… así que ten esto, te será útil- Obito sacó de su mochila una pequeña mascara de color negro y se la arrojó a Kakashi. –Mi papá me la regaló hace un tiempo, pero jamás llegué a usarla… hasta me queda un poco grande, aun así siempre la traigo conmigo, seguro a ti te será más útil… yo sinceramente no la necesito.-

Kakashi tomó la máscara entre sus manos y miró a Obito.

-Anda, póntela… considéralo un agradecimiento… por lo de esta mañana… por ayudarme y llevarme a la enfermería- Le dijo Obito.

-Uhm… no me esperaba un agradecimiento… n..no es n..necesario- El frio hizo temblar por un momento al pequeño peligris.

-Ya, no te hagas el importante y acepta el regalo… ya suficiente me he esforzado para agradecerte- Dijo algo exasperado Obito.

-Uhm… Bueno… Gracias- Dijo Kakashi.

Tomó la máscara, la paso por su cabeza y la ajustó bien en su rostro, cubría la mitad de su rostro, específicamente hasta la nariz, era bastante cómoda, le quedaba un poco grande, pero era solo un poco, en seguida pudo sentir el calor que le proporcionaba, como se le hacía más fácil respirar, ya no sentía aquel frio que le quemaba la garganta y el pecho.

-Veo que te queda bien, que bueno… en fin, ya debo irme- Dijo el pequeño Uchiha mientras se ajustaba las muletas y se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino.

-Y por cierto, me llamo Obito… Obito Uchiha…- Habló estando de espaldas. –Recuerda que tenemos un asunto pendiente, quizás no sea en una carrera, pero te voy a derrotar... en cualquier momento… ehm- Hizo una pausa.

-Kakashi… Kakashi Hatake- Completó el pequeño peligris.

-Bien… entonces recuerda eso, te voy a ganar… no importa en que, ni cuando, ni donde, pero te voy a derrotar… hasta luego Kakashi.- Se despidió finalmente Obito.

Kakashi solo observo a Obito alejarse y subir al auto que lo esperaba en frente, le pareció extraño, de repente se había ganado un rival inesperado, uno que realmente no buscaba, pero no tenía importancia, quizás llegaría a ser divertido…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Los minutos transcurrieron tranquilamente sobre aquel arbol, Kakashi seguia con su lectura mientras Obito descansaba y disfrutaba de la suave y refrescante brisa.

-Amo este clima... ¿tu no Kakashi?- Habló el joven Uchiha.

-No... 6 años despues y aun lo odio.- Dijo sin detener su lectura.

-Jaja eso explica porque nunca te quitas la mascara.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados aun disfrutando de la brisa.

Kakashi no agragó nada.

-Lo bueno es que pronto no tendras que seguir aguantandolo ¿no? - Dijo abriendo los ojos despacio

-Pues si... - Contestó el peligris sencillamente.

-En fin... ¿Cuando te iras a Konoha?- Habló Obito con un tono un tanto melancolico que intentó ocultar aclarando la garganta.

-Uhm... Aun faltan dos semanas de examenes finales, me ire despues de la graduación-

-Ahh, bueno, al menos te graduaras con nosotros-

-¿Me vas a extrañar?- Dijo aun leyendo.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! ¡Quien puede extrañar a un tonto pretencioso y aburrido como tú?!- Gritó bastante apenado, a Kakashi si que se le deba facil eso de dejarlo en ridiculo.

-Vale vale, no te pongas colorado.- Podria decirse que para el peligris, humillar a Obito era su pasatiempo favorito.

-¡QUE NO ESTOY COLORADO!-

Kakashi solo soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿Quien esta colorado? - Preguntó una chica castaña desde el pie del arbol.

-Obito lo esta...- Agregó Kakashi.

-¡QUE NOOO!- Gritó el "Colorado" Uchiha una vez mas.

Rin dejo salir una carcajada.

-Vamos, ya bajen de ahi, llegaremos tarde a matemáticas- Les ordenó Rin.

Kakashi guardo su preciado libro y con mucha destreza bajó rapidamente del gran arbol.

Aunque no se pudo decir lo mismo de Obito, que luchaba por no caerse de cabeza al intentar bajar.

-Esperen!... y..ya casi estoy abajo.- Decia aferrandose con todas sus fuerzas al gran arbol.

-Vamos, apresurate Obito, tendremos problemas por tu culpa.- Le apresuró Rin cruzandose de brazos.

-Ya casi!- sin poder hacer nada una de sus manos resbaló y cayó sentado fuertemente.

-Oh, que agilidad. - Agregó con un muy notorio sarcasmo el peligris.

Obito se levantó sobando su preciada y adolorida posadera.

-Vamos "capitan destreza" llegaremos tarde.- Dijo la castaña mientras reía un poco.

-Ya ya no molesten...- Dijo Obito harto de ser el objetivo de las bromas de sus amigos.

Asi los tres amigos se echaron a andar a su salon de clases.

Horas despues un escandaloso Obito salia dando saltos por la puerta principal de la academia seguido por sus compañeros.

-¡LIBRES AL FIN! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTUDIAR!- Gritaba el Uchiha.

-Uhm.. tu ni estudias Obito.- dijo el peligris que como siempre tenia la mirada en su amado libro.

-¡Claro que estudio Kakashi!- Lo miró molesto.

-Ajá... porque alguien que estudia mucho se pasa todo el examen pateando mi silla y susurrando "Kakashi... pasame la 6 al menos porfavor, no me dejes morir" -

-Shhh! No frente a ella Kakashi-Bocón - Dijo entre dientes para que su amiga Rin no escuchara, cosa que no resultó.

Rin solo se echó a reir.

Despues de caminar un rato conversando de cosas tribiales se encontraban en las afueras de la academia donde cada quien tomaría rumbo a su hogar.

-¿En serio te iras justo despues de la graduación Kakashi?- le dijo Rin con mirada un tanto triste.

-Uhm... Pues si, Papá terminará su proyecto pronto, debe estar listo para la graduacion, asi que podré volver a Konoha para entonces. - Le respondio el peligris con su usual tono tranquilo.

-Vamos Kakashi, ¿no te puedes quedar un tiempo mas? Tu cumpleaños no esta muy lejos y queriamos hacerte una fiesta sorpresa, claro, si te convenciamos de quedarte- Dijo tratando de poner el puchero mas tierno de su repertorio.

-Pero claro, ya no es una sorpresa- Agregó Obito dejando salir un suspiro cansino.

-Lo siento chicos, pero me esperan grandes cosas en Konoha- Dijo el peligris posando nuevamente la vista en su libro.

Sus amigos lo observaron por un momento y sonrieron en complicidad.

-Esa chica es muy importante ¿no?- Dijo Rin sonriendole suavemente.

-Uhm... bastante, ademas, tengo una promesa que no puedo romper- Dijo con tono tranquilo, de no ser por su preciada mascara habrian notado aquel leve sonrojo que emergia en la cara del peligris.

-Bueno entonces no hay manera de convencerte.- Dijo una resignada Rin.

-En fin, faltan algunas semanas para eso, es temprano para despedidas- Agregó Obito tratando de cortar el ambiente melancolico que se habia creado.

-Tienes razon Obito, mientras tanto disfrutemos del tiempo juntos- Rin cambio su semblante de tristeza por una alegre sonrisa.

-Bueno, Cuidense chicos, nos vemos pronto.- Se despidió Kakashi dandose la vuelta y echando a andar acompañado de su fiel lectura.

-Adios! ten cuidado Kakashi, no te vayas a caer por andar leyendo!- Se despidió rin mientras veia al peligris alejarse.

-Ojalá se caiga, asi aprendera- Agregó el Uchiha cruzandose de brazos.

Ambos se quedaron observandolo y vieron como Kakashi casi es atropellado por un auto al cruzar la calle, si no fuese porque se detuvo a tiempo, luego paso un ciclista que casi consigue lo que el auto no pudo y de un salto hacia atras logro esquivarlo, a su vez tropezo con una señora provocando que esta casi cayera al suelo, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque en un rapido movimiento Kakashi la tomo del brazo, luego siguió su camino.

Y todo eso sin apartar la mirada de su amado libro.

Sus amigos a unos cuantos pasos miraron la escena boquiabiertos

-Ese Kakashi...- Alcanzo a decir Rin asombrada, Mientras que Obito solo lo miraba con un toque de envidia "sana" por asi decirlo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

* * *

Hola Hola Holaaa! :D... me extrañaron?:'3 yo se que no:c seguro deben odiarme por hacerles esperar tanto T_T.. lo sientoooo no me odien :'( Tuve muchos inconvenientes:c cosas personales, la universidad, ademas de un cruel y brutal bloqueo creativo:l.. asi que trate de hacer este cap lo mas largo posible, no lo alargue mas para que no se hiciera tedioso:c ademas que parece un capitulo de relleno:l... pero para el proximo traere muchas sorpresas, lo prometo (Y)... En este cap quise hacerles ver al menos un poquitito de como continuó la vida para nuestros protagonistas, mostrarles que no fue taaan duro, pero aun asi no dejaban de pensar el uno al otro y desean con su alma ese momento en que puedan tenerse el uno al otro :')... para acabar me gustaría disculparme de todo corazon con mi fiel y apreciada lectora:

**LEXIA HATAKE BIERSACK WAY**

De verdad aprecio tu gran entusiasmo e interes por mi historia:c Y ahora que tengo tiempo libre haré todo lo posible por no hacer tan larga la espera:3.. yo tambien como lector se lo horrible que es esperar tanto:c... pero ya no mas:D.. lo prometo O/

en fin, sin mas que decir, un abrazo para todos mis queridos lectores, se les quiere un mundo, recuerden dejar sus reviews y hacerme saber que les gusta, que no les gusta, si me quieren:') si me odian:c.. etc etc etc.

Un abrazote.

-Angel Gnzlz-


End file.
